<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draining the Light by OTL_potato, sun_and_solace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272990">Draining the Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTL_potato/pseuds/OTL_potato'>OTL_potato</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace'>sun_and_solace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Lightwarden [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Betrayal, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Branding, Cisgender Male Characters, Cisgender Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Domestication, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Forced Orgasm, Hope you're ready for a trip y'all, Knifeplay, Lightwarden Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Like we are talkinga bout how horrible this is while grinning like banshees, Mind Manipulation, Mindbreak(?), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Betrayal, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Scholar Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Self-Harm, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch needs Therapy, Tags Contain Spoilers, There is a lot of light vomiting, Torture, Transformation, Tying, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, We are evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTL_potato/pseuds/OTL_potato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Overflowing with light, the Warrior of Darkness without other options goes to the only person she thinks can help with the pain, save her from her fate. The cause of all her suffering: Emet-Selch.</p><p>A promise is broken. She becomes his; the betrayed.</p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>'My beautiful <strong>monster.</strong>'<br/>'I've been doing some thinking... about your name...'<br/>'What do you think of Prodosiia?'<br/>'It means Betrayal. Quite fitting, don't you think?'<br/>'You will be forgiven as are all others.'<br/>'And you will be <strong>mine</strong>.'</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Lightwarden [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Agony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a co authored piece by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace">sun_and_solace</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTL_potato">OTL_potato</a>. Sun focuses on Emet, Potato focuses on Warrior of Light/Darkness.<br/>In this story WoL is an Scholar Xalea named Alma Cre'denar.<br/>Please read warnings and tags before certain chapters.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pain is unyielding; the light overflowing. She's hopeful that she is able to find a solution, to prove him wrong.</p><p>She doesn't.</p><blockquote>
  <p>“Emet-selch!!” her voice wailed as desperation twisted round his name.</p>
  <p>"Come to make good on my offer, have you?" he chuckled. "To have somewhere private to complete your transformation?"</p>
  <p>He turned his back to her, sauntering away a few steps.</p>
  <p>"Oh <em>dear</em>. The Warrior of Light was so adamant she'd find a solution, and yet here she stands, alone, abandoned... Broken."</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Emet-selch is an asshole and we love it and you love it and we all know it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After weeks, maybe months of constant light, she was sick of it. There was so much here that was riding on their success to not only save the First, but all of the other shards as well. After the fall of Vauthry they seemed so close to an end. But the feeling of relief was taken over by <em>agony</em> . Surging, pulsing, aching agony. Every nerve lit aflame, every bit of her skin tearing from beneath, and her organs felt like they were melting and ready to explode.</p><p>Ryne had done her best to restrain the power wanting to break free, but it wasn’t gone. And now she was filled with more than she could bear. Most of the outside of her vision had gone white, and she could feel that burning on the edges of her orbs. Overwhelming pain was muted, but something like acid more than blood pumped through her veins. There was the fatigue in her muscles and a strain to lift any limb. While her friends tried to find a solution that didn’t involve killing her, she spent more time than she liked on the balconies of the Crystarium just trying to handle the pain.</p><p>“Eos… just the back of my neck,” Alma asked the tiny fairy as she hung her head forward. The small bit of healing aether at least numbed the pain, but it was only temporary. “Thanks that… helps.”</p><p>But it really didn’t help. It only held off the ache for maybe a bell before it was back again. A heavy sigh escaped her dry lips, and she pulled her glasses off to rub her forehead. The pressure there never left: not when she was awake, nor when she was asleep. There had already been so much taint in her, manipulating her soul. How could she- how could <em>anyone</em> save her?</p><p>There was only one knowledgeable person in this scenario, the man who started it all decades ago: Emet-Selch. The single thought of him filled her mouth with a sour taste.</p><p>“No, no. That Ascian that…” Alma attempted to pull herself to her feet with the support of the wall. Everything was heavy, everything ached, but she still cursed under her breath. “Emet-selch can just… <em>rot</em> in the seven hells for all I care…” She spit to the ground purely out of spite, but the sight of it glowing bright white on the wood made her stomach leap.</p><p>"Well now, that's not a very nice thought, is it."</p><p>His voice came from behind her, tone utterly dripping with amusement, and her spine went straight upon hearing his voice, his <em>damned mocking</em> . It was once entertaining, and over time became endearing really. Alma’s jaw clenched tight and her left hand formed a fist with her nails digging into her palm. She kept her back turned at first to steady herself, but to also keep her anger in check.</p><p>Eos, on the other hand, was not too fond of him and never was. The tiny fairy fluttered over, cheeks puffed and arms extended with a dramatic enraged posture. Even without sleeves she mimicked rolling them up her arms before being pinched away by her upper wings.</p><p>“Come now, he's not worth your time.” Alma attempted the best she could go keep her voice calm and both eyes locked on him. Her posture was cold and completely uninviting. The last thing she wanted to do was give away a single clue to the pain she was in.</p><p>“Don't you have better things to do? <em>Ascian</em> ?” The final word was nothing but venom, removing any sweetness in her normal spoken voice.</p><p>Emet's lips curled into a smile, a slight chuckle escaping his lips in response to the furious response he garnered from her aetheric companion.</p><p>"Oh I <em>suppose</em> there are things more worth my time. Speaking with Elidibus perhaps, checking on the progress of the rejoining back on the First..." he shrugged, raising his hands and shaking his head with an air of bravado as he always did. "But instead I came to check on you. After all, I am <em>so very concerned</em> for your wellbeing."</p><p>He stole a glance to the floor where she'd spat, face contorting in abject disgust for naught more than a second, before curling into an amused smile again.</p><p>"You've <em>still</em> not had your share of suffering? Still going to hold out, are you?"</p><p>The sigh that escaped her was less out of irritation and instead highlighted her lack of surprise. How dull those once sharper words felt after true intentions were laid bare. And how very, very, very stupid she felt having once trusted them. It was a lesson that she hadn't learned, and probably wouldn’t even after. She habitually put faith in people who would abuse it.</p><p>To try and ease the screaming in her legs from just standing still, she leaned her back against the wall and crossed her arms. It was an attempt to look casual, almost normal, trying not to hint how much she ached. It was much easier to do so with eyes closed and weakening that damned light.</p><p>“This pain is like dumping a lot of water into a lake. It might make the edges flood and overflow, but in the end it'll all mix with the rest of the water dumped before. After all’s said and done, the lake will still be a lake.” Alma's explanation was meant to sound sagely, but there was an emptiness, something almost nihilistic in her words. This was just pain. She'd suffered lots of it before, she would feel it again once this was over.</p><p>“It hurts like bloody hell, but almost seems worth it if it puts- wait there is a… Garlean phrase for this,” she chuckled to herself with a bemused smile and lifted her eyes to meet his, “to <em>put a wrench in the gears</em> of your master plan?”</p><p>Emet practically burst into laughter.</p><p>"A <em>wrench in the gears of my plan</em>, you say?" He threw his head back to laugh. "You think <em>you</em> are a wrench in the gears of my plan? You? So full of light you're practically a walking time bomb?"</p><p>What was more painful, the light? Or the swirling embarrassment inside of her? Even her cheeks lit bright red behind those dark freckles, giving her at least a more familiar burning sensation then the churning discomfort in her core. This was a big reason why she let the twins do the talking, or any other Scion before opening her mouth. Her bottom lip ended up between her fangs and she bit down.</p><p>Emet-selch chuckled and took a step towards Alma, closing the distance between them so that she was forced to lift her head to look him in the eye.</p><p>"And pray tell, how do you plan to solve this issue? To rid yourself of the light churning within you so that you don't turn into the most powerful sin eater that ever lived? How do you plan to save the world..." He lifted his hand, letting a knuckle come to rest upon her cheek as he finished his sentence. "...Oh dearest hero?"</p><p>Alma would not falter nor bend before him like a reed; she’d fought much bigger foes. Her eyes locked with his, the limbal rings of her iris’ seeming to glow as anger bubbled over in her core. The air in and out of her nose was audible, and her chest lifted strongly as she paced her deep breathing. She hadn’t touched her dark aether in what felt like ages, but the urge to bare the gauntlet and rip his throat open was there even under the torment of the light.</p><p>She lifted an arm and used the back of her wrist to strike his touch firmly away from her face, then the other to push him with the intent to put the distance between them once more. “I don’t know!” her scream was honest, yet unyielding. Her ignorance did not make her feel timid or scared even before the Ascian.</p><p>“Gloat if you want- you’re right I’ve absolutely <em>no clue</em> what to do. But that doesn’t mean I’m just going to lay down and… explode I guess!” She sounded so dumb. She knew inside of her she sounded absolutely ridiculous. But she also knew she wasn’t wrong, she’d always found herself on the right side of things even if she went in completely blind.</p><p>“As for your concern-” the word rolled out with such mocking, such vitriol on her tongue, “no, I’m not fine. It hurts. Am I still going to fight this? Yes. We’ll find a way- we’ve <em>always</em> found a way. And then we’re coming for the Exarch and I’m going to strike that arrogant bloody smirk off your face.”</p><p>"Always,” Emet scoffed. His hand hovered mid-air beside her cheek for a brief moment before dropping to his side. "You will <em>always</em> find a solution."</p><p>He laughed, turning to gaze over the railing on the balcony upon which they stood.</p><p>"Poor thing, so full of hope," he sighed, words coloured by his mirth. "Is that what you <em>truly</em> believe?"</p><p>Anxiety twisted hard within Alma’s gut and made her innards feel like they were squirming. Again it was a fresh sensation in comparison to her burning flesh, but still greatly unwanted. With him turned away she let her defenses slip. Just a moment to let her sink her back against the wall, hold her breath so she can let the pain settle- her <em>fear</em> settle. They would find a way, they had to find a way. Or else everything, all that they had fought for, would have been for naught.</p><p>For a moment silence passed between them, and he turned to face the other. Before he could turn in full, Alma returned to her sturdy defense: eyes locked on his behind her spectacles, lips shut to a downturned line, and each ilm of her sturdy, unyielding. She’d give him no reactions, not even a quiver from the cold from the touch of his hand. Even if it was a mask, she’d be sure it was the only one he ever saw. Yet his hand moved back up to cup her cheek in its entirety, cool against the heat of her flesh.</p><p>"You <em>truly</em> think you can be saved?"</p><p>He knew all too well she was beyond saving. Short of bringing her before Zodiark and allowing the flood of dark aspected aether to do the work, there was naught she, or her friends could do. She would transform, or she would die. But she didn't know that.</p><p>“Yes,” was her reply. It wasn’t overbearingly confident, like someone putting the cart before the chocobo was a fine solution, but it was honest. She had to believe, she <em>needed to believe</em> . “Maybe a little surprise about what these tiny short lived souls can do might add some fun to your ever eternal cold life.”</p><p>Alma smiled towards him, not mocking or smirkingly, but almost sweet, as if looking forward to proving him wrong.</p><p>Meanwhile Emet's smile never left his face.</p><p>"It's almost admirable how much you cling to that hope. Endearing."</p><p>His hand dropped back to its relaxed position by his side, and he turned once more, pacing to the railing and leaning against it.</p><p>" <em>Pitiful</em> ." He turned his head a fraction back towards her, lips curling into a smirk. "Especially given there is absolutely naught you can do."</p><p>Alma would not allow him to take that hope from her, to fill her with doubt and dismay. She’d done that enough to herself over the years. It took so long to shrug off those heavy mantles and chains and accept who she was, who she had become. He mocked her, and yet she smiled. Actually, Alma giggled a bit which made her smile grow. Even the hate she had felt upon his arrival had drifted away- she would not allow that to hold her down either. There was too much to do to be spiteful.</p><p>He paused for a moment, bringing a finger to his face and tapping as he pondered.</p><p>"Unless of course..." He shrugged, shaking his head. "No, of course not."</p><p>Her expression faltered just a bit as he dangled that carrot: that <em>unless</em> . Thoughts raced through her that of course this Ascian would know more about what was happening to her, especially considering that he had woven this plot..</p><p>“Don’t take it personally when we spin this entire thing on its head, okay?” she noted, keeping the smile on her face.</p><p>With a cursory nod, the Ascian turned back towards her.</p><p>"Well, you're welcome to believe what you like then, I'll be off." And with a wave he vanished through a dark portal.</p><p>Her hand lifted and she flicked her fingers in a goodbye motion even after he had vanished, before frowning hard to herself… Ok maybe she still had a <em>little</em> spite in her.</p>
<hr/><p>Hope in her died several days later.</p><p>The pain was just too much. Alma felt it every moment of the day, her skin crawling with the sensation of that bright light just wanting to explode. Only when she was around her friends or others could she hide it; put on that mask with the smile that everything was ok. She knew Alisae could see through it given how good she was at reading people. Yet she smiled and continued on.</p><p>In her room or somewhere private and quiet she was in agony. Sometimes it would bubble so painfully inside of her she’d curl up on the floor holding her gut, whimpering into hardwood. Ardbert would come by, his spectral form attempting to console the crying woman, but with his inability to become solid he could not touch her. Not that she wanted to touch, even the friction of her clothing had become unbearable. All he had for her were words which sometimes she couldn’t hear when her ears filled with a high pitched ring mixed with the sounds of fracturing glass. Was that her soul breaking apart under pressure?</p><p>Alma couldn’t bear it any longer.</p><p>Every footfall landed on knives, every breeze burning her exposed flesh. She had to forsake her common robes and attire for lighter, more flowing fabrics just to keep the weight off her body as much as possible. Hells she’d given up on shoes because just having them wrapped around her ankles was unbearable.</p><p>Yet she pressed herself on, coughing up bits of liquid light that marked bright white breadcrumbs along her path to the southern edge of the sea, the area they called the Tempest. Here she could at least be completely alone so no one else would see her weak form plead out like an injured animal.</p><p>Alma struggled across the sand with her arms wrapped around her churning stomach. It did feel like something was going to <em>explode</em>, but she didn’t want that to happen. No she couldn’t die here, she didn’t… want to die. There was only one person who knew what she was going through, and though she despised him for getting her to this place, he was potentially her only way out.</p><p>Or at least she hoped with whatever hope remained in her.</p><p>Heaving in a deep breath felt like thin needles stabbed into her lungs, and letting out any sound sliced blades inside her throat. “Emet-Selch!!” she screamed to the open sea as tears trickled down her cheeks. Hells she’d rather do anything else but this, but their options had dried up and she hurt, <em>oh how she hurt</em> .</p><p>“Emet-Selch!!” her voice wailed as desperation twisted round his name.</p><p>He didn't say anything when he arrived, merely materialising a few yalms away from her and smirking, waiting. <em>A dare</em>, and when she opened her lips to speak he spoke over her.</p><p>"Come to take up my offer, have you?" he chuckled. "To have somewhere private to complete your transformation?"</p><p>He turned his back to her, sauntering away a few steps.</p><p>"Oh <em>dear</em> . The Warrior of Light was so <em>adamant</em> she'd find a solution, and yet here she stands, alone, abandoned... Broken."</p><p>He turned back towards her, finishing his last word with a wicked lopsided grin. She really did look utterly broken, curled in over herself as though she were tending to a wound in her chest. He'd watched her on the way over; watched how she'd dragged her feet with every step, how she'd fallen to the floor and plucked herself back up, coughing and hacking, leaving a trail of vile white light behind her. At least she was intelligent enough to realise at this point that she had no real option.</p><p>"Pray tell, my dear... Whatever could have changed your mind?"</p><p>Alma hated this more than she could even describe. It was clear on her face how much she loathed standing in front of him and letting him watch her weakened agonized form. When he walked away he was barely in her vision due to how bright the light had become at the edges. Sometimes she couldn’t hear his voice properly because of the ringing. No mortal should ever have to bear something like this.</p><p>“You were right!” her voice sounded hoarse attempting to get those words out given the bile she felt in the back of her throat, “Is that what you want to hear!? Fine- you were right!” The cough lingered in her lungs, it wanted to get rid of that burning taste, but she held it back. “We don’t… know how to reverse this- how to-”</p><p>Alma felt so tired. She fell to her knees from just being unable to carry the weight. Even if the sand was soft, it felt more like daggers beneath her. She did not want to be here, not like this, not in front of him, <em>especially not him.</em></p><p>“I don’t want to die…” her voice was but a whisper as she pulled her eyes from him to stare at the ground instead, “I can’t-... I can’t become one of those… things. Not after… not after everything, all the… fighting all the good we’ve done…” Again she swallowed down bile but it was just a thick mass of pain down her throat. The final words were so hard to get past her lips, and she shuddered knowing how he’d gloat.</p><p>“... please help me… please…”</p><p>Emet scoffed.</p><p>"And why should I do that?"</p><p>He wasted no time sauntering towards her and kneeling before her so he was closer to her eye level, lips curling into that same damned smirk that he always wore.</p><p>"Oh <em>dearest hero</em>," he mocked, twisting his lips into a pout and lifting a hand to her cheek, cupping it ever so gently. "I'm so very flattered you'd come to <em>me</em> for help."</p><p>His thumb brushed softly over her cheekbone, and then pressed, digging his thumb into her cheekbone.</p><p><em>Don’t touch me, don’t touch me, don’t touch me</em> . His gloves were seering her skin, she didn’t bother to try to hide the flinch in her face. Even the pressure of his simple thumb sent her reeling and all she could get out of her mouth was a hiss carried on her forceful exhale. Alma almost wanted to pass out but for some reason even her body wouldn’t give her that.</p><p>"But surely you, of all people, know that everything has a price?"</p><p>She exhaled audibly out of her nose, swallowed another painful thickness in her mouth before parting it to gasp for air.</p><p>“What do you want-” she gasped out, findingthinking difficult as another high pitched whine echoed in her skull. When did it stop!?</p><p>“Do you… want me to beg…?” Her teeth clenched, and even though it hurt she just needed to vent the frustration of laying her ego bare before him. “Is that… is that what you want?”</p><p>Emet hummed, and it came out much like a purr.</p><p>"You on your knees before me, begging. That would <em>certainly</em> be a lovely sight..." His thumb finally let up its pressure, hand shifting down her face so that his thumb rested just to the side of her lips. "But... no... I think I want... a little more than that."</p><p>She despised herself after he pointed out the obviousness of how low she was willing to go to just end this pain without having to die as an escape. The vaunted Warrior of Light, Warrior of Darkness, and Hero of Eorzea. She who had felled primals, overthrew kingdoms, caused empires to crumble. And here Alma was on her knees before a damned <em>Ascian</em> and throwing all of her pride to the wind.</p><p>Emet smiled, lips curling up in an ever so subtle smile that was not nearly as exaggerated as his mirthful smirk from earlier, and stood up as the smile faded gradually.</p><p>"Serve me." He tilted his head up so he was looking down his nose at her, his tone grown cool and steady. It was so very different from the unending amusement before. "Strip yourself and serve. Show me how low you'd sink for your salvation."</p><p>He exhaled slowly through his nose and raised an arm in the air, fingers poised to snap.</p><p>"Say the word, and I'll take you somewhere more private."</p><p>Her eyes rose to meet him again, or at least the best she could given the state of her vision. Alma felt so utterly dizzy from the agony and throbbing, but her body wouldn’t just let it yield. Her eyes remained focused on him and how he lorded over, flips frowning in disgust, not of him, but of herself. How far would she be willing to spare herself from the pain?</p><p>
  <em>’.... I’m sorry everyone.’</em>
</p><p>“Yes… I’ll go I’ll-” she swallowed her pride and let her shoulders sink until she felt so small, “… I agree.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She'd accepted his offer in an attempt to save her from her pain. He'd make her know her place is under foot.</p><blockquote>
  <p>The amusement that had once been present was gone, replaced with excitement as his hands shifted to the robes at his front and began unbuckling his belt, freeing himself.</p>
  <p>"You will use your mouth first," he said. And then his smile was gone. "Take me in your mouth."</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's time for pain porn? We might like deep throat a little too much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a mere snap, he'd taken them back to his quarters, a large apartment building with a ceiling to floor window that looked out over the marvellous city Amaurot. The way the light shined down here, pillars of it echoing and flickering below the sea water, never failed to strike a chord within him. She stood, or attempted to, behind him, square in the centre of his living room. A plush sofa sat a yalm to her left, a fireplace on the other end roaring, surrounded by bookshelves.</p><p>She was confused as they landed in the new location. It was the first thought on Alma’s mind as she looked- or at least tried to take in her surroundings. The air here was starkly different and missing the taste of sea from just moments ago. The window was just within view, and her eyes widened, bewildered at the sight. Wherever here was, she certainly was not leaving of her own accord, nor being found.</p><p>"Well," he said, turning towards her and snapping his fingers, a glass of wine settling in his hands. "Clothes off."</p><p>“What?” The order snapped her attention right back to him, and her cheeks filled bright red in both surprise and embarrassment. Her heart throbbed in her chest and she stared at him in shock, like she was still processing the words.</p><p>His lips curled into a smile, and he lifted the glass to his lips to take a sip.</p><p>"Unless you'd rather I do it for you? I assure you, if you'd like to keep your dignity you will undress on your own."</p><p>… dignity, did she really have any at this point?</p><p>A shaky breath left Alma’s lips, and she closed her eyes to remove him from her view and try to steady the thumping in her chest and skull. Her choice of clothing had been light intentionally. No real buttons were present other than the ones on her waistband above her tail. The shirt came off over her head, but the friction of it on her tender flesh made her breath shudder out her mouth. She restricted the noise of pain from just using her fingers to undo the waistband and let the baggy pants drop to the floor as well.</p><p>Beneath that she wore no simple clothes. It left her completely nude and she did not bother to move her limbs to cover herself. Like most Au Ra she was petite, but not frail. Toned muscles were visible on her legs and arms, especially with how tense she was from the ache. There were light scars visible which was expected from someone who had been in many battles. A cut here, a claw there, maybe a bullet wound or an impact from magic. The ones most obvious: a badly healed burn mark on her left bicep that was divided by the dark band of scales, and a deep slice in her gut a couple of ilms from her belly button that matched its twin on her back.</p><p>Undressed like this she felt incredibly vulnerable in a way she could not explain. To be panting in agony and bared completely to an <em>ascian </em> , she'd never felt more disgusted with herself.</p><p>Emet-Selch raised an eyebrow at her reveal that she was wearing nothing beneath her clothes.</p><p>"What's this," he said, an almost amused tone to his voice. "No smallclothes? Deplorable."</p><p>A subtle smile crept to his lips.</p><p>"Almost like you were hoping for this."</p><p>“That’s not-” was her only attempt to bite back.</p><p>The simple clothes were missing given the fact that wearing them only added to the pain from just being too tight on her form. It was just added friction to an already very sensitive body. Her expression sank and her eyes met the floor. She knew he didn’t care, but also expected biting back in this situation would only make it worse. Gods her heart was in her stomach and everything in her core was just twisting.</p><p>The smile disappeared from his face, and Emet's gaze shifted over her body as if he were bored out of his skull. It was like he was inspecting a product for purchase. His eyes shifted this way and that, and he nodded to himself, as if taking mental stock of each feature of her body.</p><p>"It's a miracle, really, that you've gone so long."</p><p>And in a blink he was upon her, his hand cupping her jaw and tilting it up, turning her head this way and that as he inspected her. His hand trailed down to her breast, catching the pert flesh between thumb and forefinger and tugging gently.</p><p>The touch of his hand summoned a cry from her open mouth and her face winced as new discomfort shot from her chin and all the way down her neck until it made her way across her body. Alma’s open hands at her side flexed, her fingers becoming taut in hopes of venting the sensation. The worst was his hands on her breasts. While she expected further pain, instead her over sensitive nerves lit with pleasure instead. She gasped, mind now confused with the combined sensation in her.</p><p>"Your soul would suggest you've turned already, and yet your mind remains intact, and the physical changes have only just begun to show."</p><p>And then he tugged hard on the soft bead between his fingers, urging her downwards, the smile finally returning to his face. It was an easy place to control her as her knees buckled without thinking, and eventually she was back down on them before him. Her lungs were heaving just attempting to balance herself out between joy, agony, and despair.</p><p>The amusement that had once been present was gone, replaced with excitement as his hands shifted to the robes at his front and began unbuckling his belt, freeing himself.</p><p>"You will use your mouth first," he said. And then his smile was gone. "Take me in your mouth."</p><p>That despair became more prominent the moment Alma realized what was happening. Her eyes stared forward towards his hands, her mouth closing so she could swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She was already aching, did she need to be humiliated like this as well? Reluctantly she settled her hands on fabric just around his erection, meeting his eyes for a passing moment.</p><p>“... please don’t… touch my horns…” she whimpered, her begging voice so small and brittle it felt like any moment she’d break. Everything hurt so much and she was already sensitive, she couldn’t imagine what him grabbing them would feel like.</p><p>Immediately after her lips came to the head. She kissed the tip and her lips quivered just at the touch. How sensitive her nerves were that the warmth and smoothness of his flesh were vivid to her mind. Her breath danced around it as a bit of panic twisted in her core, yet she parted her lips, extended her moist tongue, and slipped his arousal past her teeth and into the depths of her mouth.</p><p>Emet let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>"I must say I was expecting you to take some more convincing than that.."</p><p>His hand curled into her hair and yanked backwards, pulling her off before she had even begun.</p><p><em>Must he drive the blade in.</em> There was a debate in her brain about what was the worst pain- the agony of her ego, or the screaming in her skull just from him tugging on her hair. It was good that he was so quick to remove her because the second after her jaw clenched tight from how hard her scalp throbbed. She hissed between her teeth, soon gasping for air as she tried to balance herself. Alma’s entire world felt like it was spinning and moments later the high pitched squeal returned to her ears. His mocking barely registered, but the sound of his voice was enough for her to know.</p><p>She choked another surge from her stomach, like that light was about to boil up again. But she swallowed it down, gasped aloud and without moving her head too much she lifted her eyes to meet his. If this was what she had to do to halt this damned pain without dying… it would be worth it just for her survival. Somehow that spark had returned to her with the hope that maybe she could come out of this with her head above water. The deal would be fulfilled and she’d cleave him through the moment she was cleansed of this pain.</p><p>"But seeing as you're so damned willing..." he continued, snapping and altering the placement of the furniture so that the sofa was now behind him. He sat down, snapping his fingers again and completely ridding himself of his robes, leaving him in only a plain loose fitting shirt and pants.</p><p>With a soft exhale he leant backwards, easing himself back into the chair and lifting the wine glass to his lips as he regarded her. He gave a wave of his free hand, spreading his legs in a wordless command.</p><p>"Get on with it, then. And, dearest Alma, <em>I will do as I see fit </em> ," Emet finished with a sly smile, lips curling with even more mirth as he continued. "Surely you expect me to make the most of this bargain, and it's only right that I live up to those expectations."</p><p>On hands and knees Alma moved herself closer until she was settled between his legs, but those sea green orbs with the bright aqua rings remained locked on him and the way he lorded over her. He wanted head? Fine.</p><p>“Just don’t touch my horns…” she stated more than requested, that determination back in her voice. Her head came over him and let her warm, heavy breaths dance over the sensitive skin. “I’ve heard my teeth are sharp…”</p><p>Emet gave a roll of his eyes and an exasperated sigh. "And here I thought you'd make this easy. Disappointing." He took a sip of his wine. "I had let myself believe you'd be easy to control."</p><p>Alma’s hands landed on his spread legs to keep them open while also balancing herself before she descended on him once more, ensuring that her tongue wiggled its way down the underside as she took him into her mouth. Plush tingling petals wrapped firm around his length as she sucked him <em>hard </em> when she came back up. Once, twice, three times she repeated this motion. The fourth though she bit back any pain that would erupt as the head taunted her gag reflex. This would come, she knew it, but at least she wanted to be aware of how badly it would ache while still under control. Throat muscles flexed and a gag choked out of her mouth before she swallowed ilm by ilm until her nose touched her pelvis and she was forced to hold her breath.</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, but let it slip shut when she forced herself down over his length, taking him in and then holding herself there, pulling a satisfied hum from him.</p><p>"Mm, that is good.. But..." he lifted his hand to the air, and the cup of wine in his hand disappeared. He couldn't have her getting so confident. "A shame really, that you think you could demand something of me. You forget who's in power in this situation."</p><p>Emet’s hand curled into her locks again and yanked him off her, holding her fast as he slid two fingers between her lips before she could close them. He hooked over her teeth, letting the tips dig in beneath her tongue, and yanked downwards, tugging her jaw open.</p><p>Agony resonated through her skull again, which was already enough pain given how her throat throbbed just having him pass her already currently tender gag reflex. The gut reaction was to bite down again and her jaw flexed against his finger in the attempt to just do so. If not for him ensuring her mouth remained as wide as it could possibly go, she may have actually clamped down on his fingers. It left her instead panting to the air as she both attempted to catch her breath and handle the pain. Pain was evident on Alma’s face, and already tears were gathering at the outer corners of her eyes again. She couldn't hide behind that sturdy mask like before.</p><p>"You had to go and ruin it for yourself, didn't you."</p><p>He pulled with his fingers, shoving her completely back onto his cock, nails now digging into the soft flesh below her tongue as he pulled her into him. The hand that sat on the back of her neck moved to the side of her head, gripping the horn on the right of her head and yanking, holding her fast against himself.</p><p>She didn’t have time to take a proper breath before his thickness entered her mouth again, jaw stretched even further because of his fingers. A loud and tortured gurgle escaped up her mouth, body attempting to back up habitually. The nails of her fingers still at his thighs dug in fiercely, the sharp tips biting into fabric and possibly into skin. Her hands- her entire upper body was shaking from the force but also from how he tormented her. Alma couldn’t handle the lightning bolts of absolute agony that shot from her right horn. Pulling at her sensitive scalp with her head was one thing entirely, but her horn- she couldn’t handle it. With her throat completely plugged she could barely scream and instead those inner muscles just gagged around him as her body shuddered.</p><p>"And here I was thinking I'd ebb the pain a little since you were being so good."</p><p>He could feel her jaw tensing, fighting against the fingers in her mouth, some of it likely conscious, some of it likely not, an unintentional response to the searing pain she likely felt within. Letting out a chuckle, he pushed down further with his fingers, increasing the strength of his tug on her horn, not to pull her further- for her lips already pressed up against his pelvis- but to mount upon the pain he was causing her.</p><p>"But I should think a little pain is in order, as a punishment? Don't you?"</p><p>He smiled down at her, and finally yanked her off his cock, leaning in so that his face was mere ilms from hers.</p><p>His face met a pathetic, jaw dropped expression as her consciousness faded in and out. Tears streamed down her cheeks and spit drooled down her chin around his fingers- some of it glittered with a muted glow from the light flooded inside of her body. Alma gasped for air and swallowed down the best she could even without her tongue unable to reach the roof of her mouth. She couldn’t focus, she couldn’t even hear him as the only thing she knew at that moment was her horn. She’d been thrown about by primals, been slammed by magitech all over her body- hell she’d been driven through by a katana by the strongest man she’d ever met.</p><p>Even combined they were but tickles to the pain she felt at that moment.</p><p>
  <em>"I will have you scream for me." </em>
</p><p>Emet yanked her back onto him by her horn, beginning to pump himself in and out of her stretched mouth and letting out a pleasured growl as he sank his length into her, ignoring the pained gurgles that spilled forth from her throat.</p><p>Eventually Alma’s body gave up. Once clawing nails released his pants, before her hands fell away and hung lifelessly at her side. Everything from her neck down was slack. The only thing that flexed was her jaw attempting to close with each pulse of fresh pain in her head and her mouth. She’d gag every time he passed that back barrier, followed by a guttural and almost drowning noise when she tried to breath. There were no thoughts left in her mind and her eyes focused on nothing in front of her. All she could feel was pain.</p><p>"Oh dear, am I about to throw open the floodgates?" He leered down at her, continuing to buck his hips into her heaving throat. "It would seem a little encouragement is in order."</p><p>He yanked her off his cock, slipping the fingers that held her jaw down over her tongue and back so that he pressed right up against her gag reflex.</p><p>Air desperately filled her lungs the first chance she got, and for a moment her consciousness fluttered back to her, only for her face to recoil in agony again. Her chest was desperate to inhale. Her mouth ached from the desire to close so she could swallow all of the glowing saliva that had gathered and spilled round her chin. It was far too much attention, and her chest flexed as it started to heave.</p><p>"Lest you think otherwise, my dear, just as easily as I can take the suffering away, I can make it worse."</p><p>Finally Emet let go of her horn to wave his hand, sending a surge of pain washing over her, hitting her instantly. His hand hadn’t registered in her mind because in that moment all she could feel was her skin on fire.</p><p>Once he was satisfied he'd gagged her enough to trigger an outpouring of light, he slipped his fingers from her throat, giving them a cursory shake to rid them of the glowing drool that clung to them.</p><p>Every ilm from the inside out was nothing but agony. Her stomach continued to recoil as she tried to hold it down, but there was nothing left for her. One arm propped herself up enough to let her head hang before she retched everything in her stomach out onto the floor.</p><p>Luminescent acid fluids mixed with whatever remnants she had to eat the last couple days, which was not much considering she could barely keep anything down. Even after the initial burst her chest continued to heave, and what almost looked like coagulated light mixed in with the mess on the floor. There was still more to give out as she began to cough powerfully, and light liquid that she had aspirated expelled from her lungs.</p><p>An expression of disgust briefly crossed his face, and wasting no time, he let his palm come down against her cheek, the force of it practically knocking her to the floor.</p><p>The mess seemed everywhere. Her chin down to between her breasts were covered in light saliva and glowing stomach fluids. Free from his hands she could close her mouth for the first time and swallow down the burning, disgusting taste in her mouth and return to gasping for air. But even after all of that, the pain all over her body both inside and out, her ears ringing a high pitched noise, the pressure in her skull, and her vision almost nothing but bright white: Alma was still conscious and still had the strength in her arms to keep her from crumbling into her liquid mess.</p><p>A satisfied smirk curling upon his lips, he leant back to watch, his eyes fixed upon her as he brought a palm to his length, stroking slowly.</p><p>"Absolutely disgusting."</p><p>Though the words left his lips, the amusement shone on his face clear as day. While the vile light filled substance was certainly not something he had any desire to touch, it was so very entertaining watching her struggle with her affliction, trying and <em>trying </em> and trying so very hard to hold it back. It was almost admirable.</p><p>Letting out a huff, Emet used the armrests of the couch to heave himself forward again, his palm moving to rest gently upon her head.</p><p>Alma recoiled the moment she felt his hand on her head and pulled it further from him. She didn’t want to be touched, she was in <em>such agony </em> that the idea of having anything brushed against a part of her body was revolting. Too much energy was being wasted trying to swallow down the remnants of the light on her lips and clear her throat so that she could gasp for air. Tears fell directly from her eyes into the soaking pile of white glowing beneath her.</p><p>By the Twelve <em>what had she become. </em></p><p>"Now," he murmured, leaning further down so that his face moved into her field of vision. "Are we going to be good, or are we going to keep trying to turn this in our favour?"</p><p>“Fine-” she choked out the best she could as her voice was so hoarse it sounded as if she had blades in her throat. Again she had reached her limit. This was no way to live, it was impossible to survive this much. All she wanted to do was lay herself down and cry but she couldn’t get her body moving. “Yes… yes… please…”</p><p>"Oh dear thing," Emet purred, his voice dripping with mockery. "Did I go a little too hard on you?"</p><p>How she wanted to bite back at that comment, or just… scream. She was filled with such disgust in mostly herself and not him. Maybe death <em>would </em> have been a better way out than suffering through this torture.</p><p>His palm moved to follow her scalp as she inched away from his touch, this time stroking softly along her hair as if smoothing it down.</p><p>"Stand up," he murmured, letting his hand glide off her scalp to sit just in front of her face, extended palm side up in invitation.</p><p>Somehow she slid her knees under her so she could sit up a bit better. Her head was spinning and she could barely hear him over the whining in her ears- that damned piercing sound. The hand came at the end of her almost completely whited out vision and she stared at it. Her right arm shuddered, the weight of it feeling like it was tugged down by a boulder and unable to lift. Alma winced through the fatigue, gasped out another breath, and shakingly brought it to his hand. Her legs felt just as tired- everything just hurt.</p><p>“I can’t-” she choked out and swallowed down another gathering of light in her mouth. The acid in the back of her throat was just as awful as the pain through the rest of her body. “I… I can’t…”</p><p>Emet-Selch let out a sigh, disappointment mixed with a hint of frustration.</p><p>" <em>Must </em> I do everything for you?"</p><p>He leant forward again, leaning to the side to take a good look at her face.</p><p>Alma’s head hung. There was nothing left in her, absolutely nothing. He’d pushed her to the brink and the fact that she was conscious was worse to her. The darkness just refused to take her. Every nerve fried with the burning sensation of the light, and a single ounce of pressure sent it screaming again. It was like being stabbed and having poison flooding her veins.</p><p>"Hmm, maybe I really did go a little too hard on you, you look positively intoxicated." His tone had become serious, no longer mocking as he slipped his finger beneath her chin to tilt her head backwards.</p><p>When he touched her she winced, her body shuddered like shocks of electricity shot through her system. He was talking but she could barely hear him over the ringing in her ears.</p><p>Looking down his nose at her, his eyes darted across her face, brows furrowing ever so slightly. With a wave of his hand he summoned a small silken cloth, bringing it to her face and gently dabbing at the luminescent bile that still clung to her lips and chin. At its touch she was not met with pain. It felt cold on her heated form and took away some of the burning on her face. Alma unconsciously leaned forward into it, a mewling whimper escaped from her parted lips.</p><p>Emet’s own face leaned dangerously close to hers, and when he finished cleaning her up he let the hand with the cloth drop, bringing his cheek to hers, lips brushing against her horn. Even his cheek felt like cold ice to her and she didn’t want it to leave as her eyes slipped shut. It had been weeks since she’d felt any relief and the desperate look on her face gave away that fact.</p><p>"I know you can be good for me, Alma," he murmured. "I can take away the pain if you give me reason to do so."</p><p>Her head nodded in understanding, but in truth she just wanted to feel his smooth cold cheek over hers and the scales on her face again.</p><p>He leant back, letting the cloth dissipate into thin air, and then stood up, stepping forward so that his cock sat just before her mouth, his legs framed around hers.</p><p>"Open," he nigh whispered, mirth leaking back into his voice. His palm had come to rest, completely still, atop her head. "If you're a good little thing I promise I'll be nicer this time."</p><p>Again her eyes met his erection, the flavor in the air having become familiar to her. She stared with breath heavy through her parted lips, and the disgust in herself hit again. Her only blessing was that no one would ever know she became so low before him.</p><p>Alma opened her mouth then dropped her jaw wide. The joint ached from previous abuse, but she held the pose regardless. To assure him she extended her dry tongue over her bottom lip to make the hole as inviting as possible. Her hands tended into fists on her folded legs as she prepared for him to abuse it fully once more.</p><p>Emet let out a satisfied hum.</p><p>"That's it, isn't that better?" he mocked.</p><p>He let his hand slip to her cheek, thumb tracing where her cheekbone sat just beneath the skin and trailing further still until his ring finger sat tucked beneath her jaw, his other fingers resting upon her cheek and his thumb beside her lips. Inching forward on his feet, the Ascian guided his cock into her lulling mouth, easing himself in until her lips pressed against his pelvis.</p><p>The sensation of his fingers which had once felt so harsh and dragged knives across her flesh felt so cold to her face. Her chest fluttered as she exhaled an unsteady breath out of her completely open mouth. It wouldn’t last, Alma knew this, and so she closed her eyes as the tip touched her tongue. Her mouth remained open with the muscle still hung out as he went over the back of her tongue, summoned a choke from the passing of her gag reflex, and she took one final inhale before it finally lodged in her throat. Pain ricocheted up and down her spine and she clenched her fists tightly just to vent the burning.</p><p>For a few moments he stood there, looking down at her as tears welled in her eyes with a smirk on his face. "You look beautiful on your knees, with my cock down your throat. Would that I could see this sight more often."</p><p>He made one measured thrust, his free hand slipping to her face to mirror the other, and then, once fully sheathed within her, began to thrust, staying buried deep in her throat to afford her little chance to breathe. With each thrust his rhythm grew more frantic, more rushed, and he could feel how she struggled to keep up.</p><p>It was difficult to let out any other noise other than a gagging or gurgling sound. Her eyes remained shut, tears pouring down her cheeks as she tried her best not to lift her hands. Alma’s shoulders were shuddering, her chest flexing with the urge to breath.</p><p>Then her head began to feel lighter, like her senses were drifting away. A single hand lifted rather blindly and landed on the side of his thigh, not scratching deeply but it was still a warning that she was hitting her limits. The light behind her closed lids was darkening, and eventually her thoughts went with them.</p><p>"Let's make it a little easier for you," he murmured, one of his hands sliding to the back of her neck and pressing where her spine met her neck. Coolness flooded forth from his touch, pooling into her. It wasn't a cure by any means, but it'd ease her suffering temporarily, and there was no better way to have her play into his hands if he convinced her he was keeping his end of the bargain.</p><p>Alma's weeping eyes snapped open as the fire in her body dissipated. It had been the first time in what felt like an eternity she <em>didn't </em> feel excruciating pain. It was so wonderful it was almost ecstasy. The warning hand dropped like a brick and all tension faded until she was as limp as a rag doll, the only thing keeping her upright were his hands and his cock thrusting in and out of her mouth and throat. Her consciousness was still fading, those crying eyes fluttering as if drunk or sleepy. Even though her lungs were begging for air she didn't seem to mentally care as she was too enraptured in the bliss of not being in absolute agony.</p><p>Oh she looked <em>divine </em> like this, and when he sent coolness flowing through her... the way that she relaxed into his touch so readily, it nearly sent him over the edge all on its own. She was so beautiful, so pliant...</p><p>And soon she would be so much more so.</p><p>Choking down a guttural moan, Emet's hand on the back of her neck shifted up to the back of her scalp and pressed, his thrusting having become erratic. Below him she was clearly struggling to keep up, grotesque noises of choking and gagging slipping from her lips, and yet she was so incredibly relaxed.</p><p>"<em>Such an obedient little thing</em>," he said, smiling down at her. She was so far gone he doubted she heard, but it was entertaining nonetheless. "When I cum, you're going to swallow, because you're a good pet, isn't that right?"</p><p>Oh how furious she would have been to hear him belittle her so any other time... He would have snickered if he weren't so caught up in the moment.</p><p>The sound of his voice was somewhere in her mind, but it sounded so far away. It wasn’t like the high pitched screeching that had tortured her ears on and off since this began, but more like her head was underwater. Actually every part of her felt that way. Like she was sinking into the depths with nowhere to go. Yet she welcomed the weightlessness as her mind drifted off.</p><p>With a growl, he pulled her towards him, thrusting his hips to bury himself as deep in her throat as he could reach, and unloaded, groaning as her throat reflexively swallowed over his length.</p><p>Alma’s choking grew louder as her chest flexed in any attempt to breath. Every thrust summoned up another burble that was more out of reflex and not out of any mental attempt. Even her jaw once straining to keep open for him had become completely limp like the rest of her form. She had become a throat sleeve for him to vent his need into. Such as how she without a pause swallowed down the thickness of his seed into her stomach.</p><p><em>She was such a good pet.</em> And in time, she’d become an even better one.</p><p>When he pulled away he’d find her eyes completely unfocused, but still partially open. Her lungs took the moment to quickly pull in air, but her expression didn’t react to it. At some point towards the end she had finally fallen unconscious, slack jawed and limp like a doll.</p><p>It was the most peaceful moment she’d had in weeks.</p><p>Exhaling slowly Emet slipped from between her lips, both hands shifting to the sides of her face as he knelt before her, thumbs brushing over her cheekbones as he looked over her face.</p><p>"It seems some sleep would do you good.."</p><p>He stood back up, shifting quickly to her back and then kneeling behind her again, cupping her neck between thumb and forefinger to pull her head onto his shoulder. With a wave of his hand he brought back the silken fabric, and began to wipe away at the drool and bile that coated her face, neck and chest.</p><p>Her weight was growing slowly heavier and heavier upon his shoulder, and he pressed his lips against her temple when she'd finally faded out, hands slipping to her wrists. Metal, smooth, cold, and hard, formed beneath his touch, in the form of cuffs.</p><p>With a soft grunt, he slipped his hand beneath her and pulled her up into a bridal carry. She was completely out now, and was unlikely to wake for some time given the predicament she'd been in for some time. Soon she'd be so blissful nigh on endlessly again, but not yet. There were two stages to this transformation, and he wanted her to be aware, or as aware as she could be in her state, to enjoy it.</p><p>Letting the darkness transport them, he took the pair to a simple stone walled cell, placing her upon the bed that sat in the corner, and wasting no time cuffing her arms to the head of the bed.</p><p>She was going to be an absolutely wonderous source of enjoyment for him.</p><p>But first he wanted to let her rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The realization starts to set in for her, while he sets the groundwork for her future.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Please…” her voice whimpered. She despised the begging, the control he had over her, “... please just- ...can you dampen it again.”</p>
  <p>"That depends, will you be good?"</p>
  <p>Her shoulders sunk. She felt like a child when he referred to her as ‘being good.’ Reluctantly she nodded her head. “Yes…” she muttered. There was no joy in her words. Instead it was twisted with defeated shame.</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  Both her mind and body had needed the rest. It was a rather dreamless sleep, and very rarely did she shift or toss even against her chains. The pain had not dissipated, but at a tolerable level it allowed her to sleep. 
</p>
<p>
  Many hours passed. She slept for far more hours than she was accustomed to. When her eyes finally parted she was greeted with white on the edges of her vision, but not nearly as bright as before. Alma's eyelids fluttered to adjust and focus then attempted to sit up. That is when she noticed her hands bound above her head. 
</p>
<p>
  “... what…?” she asked herself in a low whisper before tugging again. A normal person may have panicked, but given her history of being in odd situations and the fact that she was still a little sleep drunk, it only registered as odd.
</p>
<p>
  Her digits wrapped round the chain bound to above her and used it to pull herself towards the head of the bed. Pain danced up and down her muscles, but still it was far less than what she'd felt previous weeks prior. It was the fatigue that really got to her as she sat herself up and rested her back against the solid foundation, allowing her to take in her surroundings. Alma only… half remembered what happened after arriving in Amaurot. Most of it was a blur. 
</p>
<p>
  “... hello?” she asked into the empty space of the stony cell. 
</p>
<p>
  At first her voice echoed around the room, but she was then met with a growing ringing in her ears. It started small, like it came from a distance. Eventually it became strong enough to block out any noise and added pressure to her skull. Her sharp teeth ground together in a need to vent and a painful grunt escaped her nose. 
</p>
<p>
  The moment's reprise was just that- a moment. Before she knew it her skin started to burn, her stomach twisted painfully and the urge to vomit pounded in her stomach. There was nothing left in her stomach but she could still feel the burning. It was nothing like the highest point, but it was still more than most could bear.
</p>
<p>
  "Interesting," was all Emet said when he strode into the cell, giving Alma a smile as he paced towards and sat on the edge of the bed. "The Light has already swelled, I expected it to take longer."
</p>
<p>
  “I'm not-” Alma choked out in reply. She wanted to hold her gut and lean over, but she also didn't want to allude to how painful the light was in her system. Her voice was still hoarse as her throat had not been given any means to really heal from the stomach acid of the day before. She tried to steady her breathing in a futile attempt to wait it out, even though she knew it would not end. “I'm… I'm familiar with the waves at this point.”
</p>
<p>
  He reached out towards her, hand hovering above her cheek. As a mindless reaction her head pulled just a couple of ilms from his hand, already worried that any sort of touch may amplify the pain; even sitting on the bed made her legs feel like they were burning, the soft sheets searing her flesh.
</p>
<p>
  His signature smirk from the day before had dissipated, replaced with a neutral expression 
</p>
<p>
  "And?" he said bluntly. "How do you feel? Well enough to continue?"
</p>
<p>
  She frowned further and her eyes cast to the floor.  
</p>
<p>
  “I feel awful,” she stated honestly to him. There was pain in her stomach just from hunger, her throat felt so dry, but there was only one thing on her mind.
</p>
<p>
  “Please…” her voice whimpered. She despised the begging, the control he had over her, “... please just- ...can you dampen it again.”
</p>
<p>
  "That depends, will you be good?"
</p>
<p>
  Her shoulders sunk. She felt like a child when he referred to her as ‘being good.' Reluctantly she nodded her head. “Yes…” she muttered. There was no joy in her words. Instead it was twisted with defeated shame.
</p>
<p>
  Wordlessly Emet-Selch snapped his fingers, conjuring in his hands a simple roll of bread and cheese sliced into cubes upon a plate, promptly setting it down on his lap. Plucking the roll from the plate, he tore off a chunk and picked up a cube.
</p>
<p>
  She didn't expect food. Even in pain her eyes lit up seeing the plate there, her tail patting on the bed behind her in a sign of excitement. Alma didn't really… remember the last time she ate. 
</p>
<p>
  "I trust you won't be fussy about the food?"
</p>
<p>
  Though she preferred more meat and protein in her diet- as most Au Ra did- it didn't matter to her right now. It was food and something her stomach could handle. Her gut reaction was to swallow as her mouth began to water. 
</p>
<p>
  “N-no I won't but…” Her hands pulled at her bonds to show her movement limitations.
</p>
<p>
  Emet chuckled.
</p>
<p>
  "Did you think I would free you to eat?" He leant in closer, catching her chin between thumb and forefinger and gazing down his nose at her lips.
</p>
<p>
  "Open."
</p>
<p>
  Alma exhaled out of her nose. She didn't like what felt like a cage, and the bonds seemed unnecessary. But she was so hungry and her body was already aching painfully.
</p>
<p>
  She bit her bottom lip as she pulled it into her mouth, then opened it enough for him to place food in.
</p>
<p>
  Emet let a small smile slip to his lips as he nodded in approval, leaning forward to pop the morsel between her lips.
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    Food
  </em>
  . It tasted absolutely wonderful on her tongue. Her fingers closed partially around his to take it into her mouth and chew. She'd feel more humiliated if she didn't feel so bloody hungry. 
</p>
<p>
  "What shall we do today?" he mused, though more to himself than her as he plucked another morsel from the plate, waiting a few moments before offering it to her. Alma was a 
  <em>
    little too
  </em>
   desperate for the next piece as she leaned her upper body a tad closer to him, held back mostly by the chains. Her mouth closed over it much faster as it was offered.
</p>
<p>
  She was probably parched, Emet realised suddenly. What a perfect time to start pandering to her baser needs. 
</p>
<p>
  Raising his hand he summoned an opaque cup within his fingers, brimming with clear, sweet tasting fluid. 
  <em>
    Ether
  </em>
  . She wasn't far enough gone to lose herself to craving it, but it wouldn't take long. Giving her a taste would be the perfect way to encourage the transition along, even if it was a substance she was already somewhat familiar with.
</p>
<p>
  The sight of the cup with the liquid inside was another reminder of how ragged her throat felt, as well as how thirsty she had become after being both unconscious for a period of time and how long it had been since she last drank. More saliva watered in her mouth, but she did eye the glass a little suspiciously. There was a 
  <em>
    smell
  </em>
   to it she realized, and her gaze rose back up to his above the cup, concern splayed across her face. It wasn't water; she wasn't sure what it was.
</p>
<p>
  "Drink," he said simply, lifting the cup to her lips without waiting for an answer.
</p>
<p>
  … Alma soon realized she'd rather drink then find herself in absolute suffering once more.
</p>
<p>
  Her lips curled around the edge of the cup and used a tilt of her head to aid him pouring it into her mouth. It was sweet on her tongue, a flavor she'd forgotten, and it's coolness felt absolutely amazing in her sore throat. What had caught her off guard the most was how her pain began to dissipate, much like when he dulled the sensation before. It settled much of the fire under her skin. When the cup had emptied, it left a longing in her stomach.
</p>
<p>
  “What was that…” she asked, her voice seemingly non-existent as she whispered only over the air escaping her lungs.
</p>
<p>
  Emet raised a brow as he plucked the empty cup from her lips.
</p>
<p>
  "You've forgotten the taste of ether?"
</p>
<p>
  The cup disappeared and he went back to plucking a morsel of bread and cheese from the plate to offer between her lips.
</p>
<p>
  Her lips extended to meet his hand of offered food. With her suffering doused, even if slightly, it allowed her focus on actual flavors and not just the sharp knives from the pure act of chewing. Alma's face was filled with eased content, as if every portion was exquisite. It might have been the best choice to restrain her and limit her using hand feeding, otherwise she might inhale the entire plate. 
</p>
<p>
  “Ether…” she repeated after him as some of her voice returned to her with renewed energy. Her brows furrowed concerned and her posture straightened again. 
</p>
<p>
  … well not fully. She leaned into his hand again the moment food was raised. By the Twelve it was 
  <em>
    wonderful
  </em>
  .
</p>
<p>
  "I would have thought you as a scholar would be familiar with it. But mayhap you've not had any in quite a long time." 
</p>
<p>
  It was true many across Eorzea consumed ether as part of replenishing their bodies' natural stores, but many did not crave it as sin eaters or void walkers did. For them it was part of the everyday. Too much would make you sick, and it often wasn't needed unless one needed to restore their bodies stores significantly quickly due to exertion or injury. But those who had become corrupted by aspected aether craved it as pure sustenance.
</p>
<p>
  Her expression with brows furrowed was a keen indicator of the conflict inside of her. Yet the substance not only quenched her thirst, it also helped ebb the pain away. 
</p>
<p>
  “No, no not… that…” she sputtered to reply, a tinge of red forming under her dark freckles on her cheeks. “... I… the pain took away a lot of my taste.”
</p>
<p>
  "Did you want some more?" he asked as he slipped another morsel of food between her lips.
</p>
<p>
  Emet knew Alma, at this point of her transformation would likely begin to feel the cravings. It wouldn't take long for her to start feeling the mind numbing desire to latch onto any living being just to consume it's aether.
</p>
<p>
  “... yes, please,” she requested. Her voice was a little meek as both embarrassment and humiliation set in. She was being fed like a sick child and was being treated like one too. But she was too desperate for nourishment to try and complain about the situation.
</p>
<p>
  His lips curled into a smile. Perfect. Enough of the substance would leave her lightheaded. Pliant. He lifted his hand and more of the simple liquid appeared in his hands, this time a luminous pink. The color took her by surprise again and her eyelids fluttered at the sight of it.
</p>
<p>
  "Slightly more powerful this time," he said, bringing the cup to her lips and watching as she gulped down the liquid like someone who had spent years in the desert. 
</p>
<p>
  She was so 
  <em>
    thirsty
  </em>
   she thought again as her lips parted to allow the liquid to flow into her mouth. It's sweetness was divine, the cool sensation running through her body dulled even more of the pain until it was barely noticeable.
</p>
<p>
  "Better?"
</p>
<p>
  There was a haze that quickly followed. The light on the edges of her vision had retracted significantly, but she was having issues focusing instead. Emet's smiling face was slightly blurry, and the sound of his question after was a little distant to her ears. All of these should have been signs of concern but her mind was too lulled to hear those warning bells. 
</p>
<p>
  Even after having the liquid her throat swallowed the excess taste and saliva. Instead of verbally replying, Alma tried to focus on his face but it kept dancing in her vision. She nodded her head slowly and hummed a noise of agreement. 
</p>
<p>
  After days, almost weeks of suffering, this felt absolutely blissful.
</p>
<p>
  "Good," Emet purred, setting another morsel between her lips as the platter disappeared. The food was wonderful in her mouth. She chewed it slowly while she lulled backwards to the support where she was chained. Actually her mouth felt tingly like the rest of her body. 
</p>
<p>
  His hand slipped to the top of her thigh and his expression grew dark. The other hand caught her chin and tilted her head back as he regarded her down his nose. 
</p>
<p>
  "Spread your legs," he ordered.
</p>
<p>
  Alma's breath quaked as her thoughts finally caught up with her, having forgotten his presence almost entirely until she was forced to meet his eyes. There was a nervousness in her gaze as she recalled the previous session. Yet she parted her legs for him on the bed.
</p>
<p>
  His hand dropped from her chin to her other thigh, slipping both between her legs and spreading them outwards. Hooking beneath her legs and tugging, he dragged her back into her prone form with her legs splayed. 
</p>
<p>
  The helplessness settled in her again as she was caught on her back with her arms above her head. Before she knew it her heart began to race and a sense of fear and nervousness boiled in her gut.
</p>
<p>
  "The truth is," he murmured, palming the length from her knee to her apex along her inner thigh. "It's nothing short of a miracle how long you've survived."
</p>
<p>
  It did not help that her flesh shuddered with every brush of his fingers along her skin. Her nerves felt heightened like she was keenly aware of every movement and how it shot warmth through her veins. Alma had to breath through both her nose and her parted, quivering lips in an attempt to hold back the moans wanting to crawl up her throat.
</p>
<p>
  His finger trailed up the crease where her leg met her pelvis, before trailing slowly along the inside of a fold, stilling at the middle.
</p>
<p>
  "Did you know sin eaters are incredibly warm inside?" 
</p>
<p>
  With a smile on his lips he looked up at her, easing his finger into her entrance as his thumb brushed against her clit, his other hand palming its way up her thigh and stomach to her breast to toy with the pert flesh at its centre.
</p>
<p>
  The restraint failed as her insides coiled around his finger and a gasp escaped. She was not initially aroused but the sensations of her body were so vivid that she couldn't ignore them. 
</p>
<p>
  "Nothing tells me how close you are to turning like the 
  <em>
    heat
  </em>
   searing inside you."
</p>
<p>
  He eased a second finger in with the first, rolling his fingers gently along her upper wall. Her breathing became deeper, and the more he touched those erogenous areas, the more reactive her body became. Even her rear cheeks tensed as her hips tried to rise up with his curling fingers as a natural reaction for more.
</p>
<p>
  “I don't-” she choked through her panting breath while her arms tugged at the chains rather helplessly. Everything felt so heavy, her limbs felt almost disconnected from her body, but she was hyper aware of the shape of his fingers inside of her. 
</p>
<p>
  “-not… not one of… those things…” The words were hard to form, her mind was spinning. “I don't… don't please…”
</p>
<p>
  "No?" His fingers slipped from inside of her, the chain and cuffs around her wrist disappearing as he reached for her throat, finger hooking around the ring at the front of the metal collar she likely hadn't realised was there. Another restricted moan escaped her lips as she was met with the emptiness. It was almost like the thirst and the hunger as she was met with that desire for it after it had stopped.
</p>
<p>
  “No…” she repeated after him with a gutteral reply. 
</p>
<p>
  "Come here."
</p>
<p>
  With a yank he pulled her form upright, bringing her face mere inches from his.
</p>
<p>
  She grunted as she was pulled upwards and her world spun again. Sea green eyes struggled to focus on his own from just how distant her mind felt. “Wha-”
</p>
<p>
  "I want to show you something."
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She is unwilling to accept what is put before her eyes. Yet he sees such beauty in what she shall become.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>And then he met her eyes in the mirror, dark black and blown wide. Oh she looked divine so close to turning, so incredibly perfect and pristine and beautiful. It was the change in her eyes that snapped her back to focus. Her heart raced, a dull panic setting in.</p>
  <p>"But my favourite part?" His hand caught her neck, pulling her head back against his collarbone and tilting his head down and to the side to meet her gaze directly. His eyes were cold. Empty. "My favourite part is watching their eyes, growing wide and black and empty."</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  He yanked the chain as he stood, pulling her off the bed as the world twisted around them, leaving the pair back in his living room, now rearranged to have merely an armchair in the centre and a mirror along the wall.
</p>
<p>
  Her feet stumbled, almost drunk from the sudden weight on her legs. Hands reached for his clothing in the attempt to balance herself from either falling into him or onto the floor. It took her awhile to realize they were no longer in her tiny cell and back in this place- the room where he had taken her so violently.
</p>
<p>
  Continuing to drag her by the front of her collar, Emet-Selch moved to the chair and sat down.
</p>
<p>
  "Sit," he said, tapping his thigh. "Legs splayed over mine, and face the mirror."
</p>
<p>
  Something in her heart twisted horribly. She didn’t know what was going on, she was so concerned about every action, or just every step of his plot he had for her. But as she had promised, to avoid further pain, she would be good.
</p>
<p>
  She sat with her back to his chest which was wonderful on her weak legs. As requested she looped each limb over his until she was spread. Embarrassment surged through her in such a position. It exposed her completely, her essence laden slit fully on display and absolutely no place to hide it, no ability to even close her legs. &lt;Id add something about why, nice little reminder of how exposed she is, but totally up to you&gt;
</p>
<p>
  That’s when Alma noticed the mirror. Her eyes shot open wide and her cheeks flushed with obvious red.
</p>
<p>
  "Perfectly normal, right?" Emet murmured, bringing his arms to her shoulders and smoothing them up and along her arms. They moved over her collarbones and onto her chest as he pressed himself up against her back. "Keep your eyes on the mirror."
</p>
<p>
  He commanded her to watch as if she could look away to begin with. There was the curiosity that kept her eyes there, but also just the sight of her on his lap like this shocked her. To watch him as he manipulated her overly sensitive form with such gentleness- she 
  <em>
    couldn’t
  </em>
   withdraw her gaze. 
</p>
<p>
  He pressed his lips to her scalp, inhaling slowly as his fingers caught the pert flesh on her breast, rolling it gently forward and back.
</p>
<p>
  "The first thing that happens when any creature starts to turn is the subtle paling of flesh." The fingers of his other hand slid between her legs, the pad of the middle finger sliding gently over her clit. "It grows whiter... and whiter..."
</p>
<p>
  Alma slowly became a twitching, slithering mass on his lap. Every touch, every kiss- just the way he manipulated her made her skin squirm. Gooseflesh appeared on her limbs, delicate hairs stood at full attention. She’d gasp, roll her hips into his, and then quiver in his hands. 
</p>
<p>
  He shifted, leaning his face into the crook of her neck to lick a line from the base to where her jaw began, glancing out the side of his eye to check if she still watched; to check if she saw the gradual paling of her skin. The pain wouldn't hit her until later, the sensation of light within her dulled by the high amounts of ether pulsing through her system.
</p>
<p>
  She finally realized what was going on. Her eyes grew wide watching the transformation before her. The pads of his fingers and the touch of his lips went from warm to fire on her skin. But it wasn’t painful as it had been once upon a time; it was electrifying. It kept her mouth open and panting as her dulled mind tried to keep up with what she was witnessing. 
</p>
<p>
  "Then, for any of your kind, the scales may follow." He dotted a gentle kiss at the base of her horn, the touch on her breast disappearing as he palmed the length of her waist to where scales clustered above her hip bone. The fingers between her legs slid lower, sliding up into her and tugging, rolling against her front wall. "Then their hair... shifts into gold, while their skin finally becomes a beautiful shade of white, like marble..."
</p>
<p>
  She’d been so distracted by the sight she’d not been watching his hands. A cry escaped her lips as she felt him inside, and her hips responded by grinding forward. She was so high from the ether and her nerves screaming so loudly she didn’t feel in control of her own body. No, it just reacted like a puppet as he pulled the strings, while all she could do was stare forward in growing horror.
</p>
<p>
  He pressed his lips to the crook of her neck, practically growling with desire as he brought the light to the edge. If he lost control now she'd lose her mind, and it was far too soon for that. She was trembling in his hands, and he hushed her quietly, dotting kisses along her collarbone.
</p>
<p>
  "Then the greater physical changes happen..." He thrust his fingers sharply into her, thumb pressing down roughly against her clit as he moved his free hand to her back, trailing along her spine. "Wings grow, scales shift, scars and marks turn gold. They grow fangs, claws, other monstrously beautiful features."
</p>
<p>
  And then he met her eyes in the mirror, dark black and blown wide. Oh she looked divine so close to turning, so incredibly perfect and pristine and beautiful. It was the change in her eyes that snapped her back to focus. Her heart raced, a dull panic setting in.
</p>
<p>
  "But my favourite part?" His hand caught her neck, pulling her head back against his collarbone and tilting his head down and to the side to meet her gaze directly. His eyes were cold. Empty. "My favourite part is watching their eyes, growing wide and black and empty."
</p>
<p>
  Her breathing went from heavy to fast, and her mind pulled from the haze a bit as she met his gaze. Terror shot through her. 
  <em>
    No, no no no no no!
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  He smiled, lips curling up ever so slightly, eyes creasing with dark satisfaction. A predator who had their prey right where they wanted.
</p>
<p>
  "Stop-" Alma tried to gasp out as she squirmed in his lap. She wanted off, to stand again and put distance between them. Even as she writhed against him she still couldn’t pull her eyes away. 
</p>
<p>
  "No I don’t- I don’t want-" Her hands found his legs and clawed deeply into fabric and flesh. "This wasn’t our deal…! I submit to you-" The panic was growing in her. Gods how bad of a mistake had she made? 
</p>
<p>
  "You keep- stop this so I don’t turn into this- this…" Finally she closed her eyes and tried again to shift her hips off him. "This 
  <em>
    thing
  </em>
  ..."
</p>
<p>
  His hand tightened around her neck, holding her firm to him as his smile grew into something more sadistic. The light spotted in her eyes again, the pain finally rearing back up.
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    So close.
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  She struggled to pull herself away still, her movements incredibly desperate. Her hand shot up to the one at her neck and clawed into his knuckles trying hard to dissuade him from restraining her. Just anything to not be trapped here in his grip. 
</p>
<p>
  Emet snapped his fingers, erection bouncing free from its strained confines right up against her entrance where it was spread over his thighs.
</p>
<p>
  "Beautiful," he whispered. "Alabaster skin like a marble statue..."
</p>
<p>
  His thumb trailed along the bottom of her jaw as he spoke, eyes trailing down her face and over her body as he tilted his hips, rubbing the tip of his cock against her folds.
</p>
<p>
  "Wide, hollow, fearful eyes..." His finger slipped out of her and to her sides, holding her fast against him as he shifted the angle of his hips. "If only I could see you like this for just a little longer..."
</p>
<p>
  The inside of her stomach churned painfully. The light was swirling in her gut like she was filling to the brim with it again. Another anguished gasp slipped from her panting lips, followed by the grunt while fire churned through her veins. She hadn’t even been aware of what was happening to her lower half as she was so wrapped in the terror in her mind and the animalistic need to escape.
</p>
<p>
  "Stop-" she choked out again as her eyes winced with the bubbling pain. Once it hit it’s peak she knew she’d be unable to do anything. "Please- please stop- I don’t want- I don’t- 
  <em>
    please
  </em>
  !"
</p>
<p>
  Emet’s palm moved from her neck to the back of her head, balling her hair into a fist and shoving her face first to the floor. Her hands shot out as she felt the fall, screeching out in surprise before she impacted, face hitting the soft carpeted floor. Even the pile, regardless of its softness, felt like they cut into her cheek like millions of little blades. 
</p>
<p>
  The fingers at her hip dug in above her hip bone, yanking her rear up as he followed after her. He wasted no time bucking his hips, nigh hilting himself within. Pleasure mixed with the pain. Suddenly she felt very full, her insides coiling around the hot thickness inside of her. 
</p>
<p>
  Her breathing stopped at the realization of what had happened and she used her hands in front of her to find something to grab onto, absolutely anything. They desperately clawed into the carpet before she found her ability to inhale again. 
</p>
<p>
  "It hurts…" she whimpered into the floor. It wasn’t his cock buried inside her that ached, no that felt wonderful, but everything else in her skin was burning. 
</p>
<p>
  He let out a growl, the fist in her hair yanking her head upright so she’d gaze at their reflection in the mirror. He dragged his hips backwards, head hanging just past the entrance for a brief moment before he slammed back in.
</p>
<p>
  "Beautiful," he whispered again, his other hand trailing in front of the pair to brush over her cheek as he gazed at her reflection in adoration. "You'd be perfect."
</p>
<p>
  Another savage thrust.
</p>
<p>
  "Oh to watch you bring the world to its knees, to watch you gorge yourself on aether..."
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    To watch you nigh animalistic, fearful and afraid.
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  Absolutely perfect. She'd worked so hard to tear the puzzle apart, and instead she'd become the final piece.
</p>
<p>
  Tears streamed down her face, and they too were starting to give off that luminescent glow as the light inside of her grew. She’d seen the transformation before, how gruesome and painful it had looked before they were reborn into one of these monsters. The way it ate away at their consciousness until there was nothing left but the desire to hunt. The sight of those dark eyes furrowed in panic and anguish was the worst.
</p>
<p>
  "Please it- it hurts… please…" Begging felt awful in her gut, her heart aching realizing she was so broken before Emet-Selch, this damned Ascian. This was a mistake. She’d made an 
  <em>
    awful mistake
  </em>
  .
</p>
<p>
  "Please... please, I'm… I’m 
  <em>
    begging
  </em>
   you please…"
</p>
<p>
  Emet pulled out again, letting out a stifled groan from her pleading. His trailing knuckle moved back to her hips and dug in to hold her firm as he began to pound into her.
</p>
<p>
  Every time he tore through her, plugging her full, she screamed. Her jaw dropped and she let out anguished and carnal noises. The only time she could inhale was between each thrust before her lungs emptied again to cry out.  
</p>
<p>
  Alma tried again to pull herself free from him, or at least from the torture of him holding her hair. It was such a horrible level of suffering as the pain resonated through her. Both hands shot up to his and tried to claw at both it and his wrists. They were desperate and completely wild. She just wanted to catch some skin to try and dissuade him from holding her in that position. Especially being arched like this, pinned to the floor, she could feel each ravaging thrust so vividly. Her body was so confused with the agony she felt and the bliss when he pierced her core over and over again. It was impossible to even make words as she just wanted with every fiber of her being to be let go.
</p>
<p>
  Behind her Emet stifled a moan, the hand on her hair letting up its grip as he leant his chest over her back. He buried himself fully within her one final time and twitched violently as he unleashed, letting the concentrated light within her sink back beneath the surface as he did so.
</p>
<p>
  "A shame, if only I could see you like that all the time," he murmured, watching as her eyes and skin ebbed back to normal.
</p>
<p>
  Euphoria passed over her as the pain receded from the surface. The relief was a blessing and the tension in her body slowly ebbed away until she was much more malleable to his grip. She still was panting and choked out the occasional sob through her lips, but she appeared so much more compliant without the terror running through her. Her insides were still clinging to him, milking his seed out of him into her depths. Any thought that they could be compatible and able to get her pregnant was a complete afterthought.
</p>
<p>
  Eventually she fell completely limp as the desire to lift her limbs left her. Shame boiled in her stomach but somehow she knew she had to sink further to appease him, to get him to hold his part of the deal. She swallowed a thicket of mucus in her mouth and closed her eyes with brows furrowed in disgust. 
</p>
<p>
  "... thank you…" she whispered.
</p>
<p>
  "Come now, did you truly think me one to go back on my word?" Emet mused, meeting her eyes in their reflection. His expression implied hurt, but his smug tone belied the falseness of it. "I'm heartbroken that you would think such a thing!"
</p>
<p>
  She wanted to give him a glare, just shoot him a look of some sort of anger or spite from his bravado. But there was nothing left in her to really do so except frown her open lips and pass him something like irritation in her fatigued expression. 
</p>
<p>
  Both of his hands slipped to her backside, his thumb slipping between her cheeks as he spread them to press gently against her rear even as his cock softened within her.
</p>
<p>
  "I must admit, however..." He hooked his thumb, gently rolling its tip in circles around and against the taut ring of muscle. "Hearing you beg and plead was... rather arousing."
</p>
<p>
  He stopped circling, and his gaze rose to meet hers again, lips curling back into that smug smile.
</p>
<p>
  "I'm almost inclined to do it again."
</p>
<p>
  Again Alma’s eyes burst open with shock as she watched his expression. A hitched gasp traveled up her throat and she clawed her hands into the carpet. How she wanted to be able to grab something in an attempt to drag herself away while her legs felt distant to her. Even her bottom rocked in an attempt to stop him from taunting that hole with the pad of his thumb. It didn’t matter if she was familiar with it, there was a level of unraveling she did not want him to see.
</p>
<p>
  "Hold on-" her voice whispered, cut off by her attempts to get enough air in her lungs, "Not there…" Her lips dropped into a further frown and she shut her eyes so she could stop seeing herself in this state, seeing him looming over her in full control. 
</p>
<p>
  "I’ll-beg-I'll-plead-but-" she swallowed hard as she realized how dry her mouth and throat was, "Don’t… don’t play with that… not there…"
</p>
<p>
  "No?" His thumb resumed its circling, his other hand sliding to wrap around her throat and tilt her head backwards.
</p>
<p>
  She gasped as she was again drawn to stare at herself in the mirror. She was reminded what a mess she looked like: hair tangled from it being used as a handle, cheeks pink and wet from her tears, mouth agape with drool smeared over her lip and chin. It made her stomach churn with disgust at herself and she snapped her eyes closed again. 
</p>
<p>
  "But where's the fun if you're not 
  <em>
    actually
  </em>
   begging?"
</p>
<p>
  He smiled, gradually beginning to apply pressure with his thumb to pry her open. 
</p>
<p>
  Her closed eyes allowed her to avoid the sight of her in such a miserable state, but also the way they winced as he slid himself inside. Those back walls were not prepared for the intrusion as his thumb dragged against them painfully.
</p>
<p>
  "Well, I suppose if that's the case I won't have to bring the light back to the surface after all..." His fingers squeezed at her flesh as he dug his thumb in, burying it in its entirety within her, delighting in how her walls clung to the invasion. "Not when I can take it from you another way."
</p>
<p>
  It was the long 
  <em>
    carnal moan
  </em>
   that she let out through her nose and clenched jaw that she wanted to avoid giving him. Usage of that hole sent completely different pleasure signals to her brain and even her inner walls were honest as they clung hard to his softening length. 
</p>
<p>
  "Please-at least… wet, wetten…" Alma attempted to state as she removed the tension in her arms and tried to relax herself the best she could. More tears escaped her closed eyes while she swallowed the thickness in her throat and her pride yet again. "Saliva… o-or juices just… just- just… not dry please it… it hurts like this…"
</p>
<p>
  "If I had my way..." Emet murmured, chuckling at her responses and slipping his thumb from her. "... I'd not use any."
</p>
<p>
  He pressed the tip of his index finger against the same hole, easing first its length then the length of his middle finger into her, sinking them to the hilt and hooking downwards, brushing against her dividing wall.
</p>
<p>
  "But seeing as my cock has already been inside you, short of wiping off your slick I don't have much choice."
</p>
<p>
  He spread his fingers inside of her, scissoring them and then gently pulling them out to ease them back into her. 
</p>
<p>
  She couldn’t hold back the noises even as she bit down on her bottom lip to keep her mouth from opening. Her teeth clung so hard that a fang pierced the delicate petal and a small river of blood joined the drool on her chin. Each sound escaped her nose with low, drawn out groans. It hurt, and she hated how it ached with the dry friction as he spread it. Both holes clung to him, tightening around at the intrusions as they ached in need. 
</p>
<p>
  "So you'd do well to be grateful, you won't have to put up with your despised dryness for long."
</p>
<p>
  He continued to slowly shift his fingers back and forth within her, joining their motion by rocking his hips, his cock beginning to harden again.
</p>
<p>
  "However, I can't say you will be so lucky next time."
</p>
<p>
  "What do you want-" she choked out midst a sob as her shoulders sunk again. Her mind wanted it to end; there was only so much she could take before she’d feel like she was falling apart. The worst was how her body was enjoying the sensations as it made her body quiver. This should be awful, and yet it made her insides so hungry.
</p>
<p>
  Her eyes opened to see his face in the mirror, though her look of desperation made her sick. The color in her limbal rings had become so dim with how broken she felt. 
</p>
<p>
  "What do you… what more can you take… why must-..." Another choked sob paused her words and more tears rolled down her face, "why must you torture me…"
</p>
<p>
  Emet shrugged. 
</p>
<p>
  "Because it's fun," he murmured, slipping both his cock and his fingers from her, moving to press his cockhead against her rear and leaning over her while he did so. Even his lips brushed against her temple. "And there's something especially entertaining about watching the vaunted 
  <em>
    Warrior of Light
  </em>
   beg and plead for mercy, after all the effort she's put into ruining my plans."
</p>
<p>
  Alma couldn’t describe the feeling of her insides breaking. Absolute helplessness settled in as defeated dismay came over her face: she’d become a toy for him. She’d failed and made a poor choice, and she knew at this point there was absolutely no escape. To trade her survival for this...
</p>
<p>
  Emet-Selch rolled his hips into her, easing first the slickened head of his cock into her and following it with a thrust, then easing another ilm into her. Her eyes winced shut at the first burst of pain from the barrier that did not want his intrusion. Her breath hitched and her entire body shuddered from her bottom to her top to feel him ‘pop’ inside. Further stretching summoned a grunt and her body grew tense again. He was getting deeper and her insides were screaming in both pain and bliss. 
</p>
<p>
  "After all her mocking."
</p>
<p>
  Another thrust, another ilm. Emet let out a soft growl, delighting in how she squirmed under him.
</p>
<p>
  "After all her backtalk."
</p>
<p>
  His hand curled back into her hair as his thrusts began to pick up a rhythm.
</p>
<p>
  "But don't worry," he purred, dotting a gentle kiss at her forehead. "As a reward for being so good I'll give you some more ether once we're done. It’ll let you sleep a little more peacefully."
</p>
<p>
  There was nothing she could say to reply to him. Again her bottom lip ended up in her mouth in mostly an attempt to vent the sensations rather than hold back her moans. Because every time he buried himself inside of her, hitting those walls not meant to be thrust against like this, she choked another groan. The withdrawal brought up again that wanton, almost feral moan. It was a repeated symphony that grew louder as her body gave up on suffering, and instead let her savor the feeling.
</p>
<p>
  The hand that was curled into her hair let go and slid beneath her legs as he thrust into her rhythmically. His fingers slid over the mixture of her slick and his essence to coat themselves in it before moving to roll over her clit.
</p>
<p>
  Allowing her neck to straighten after having for long used it as a handle was a relief she wasn’t aware she needed- especially considering every nerve around his cock was screaming. Her head flopped forward as if she had no strength to hold it, which left her front on the carpet grinding into the pile while he used her back hole. The only fresh movement he got from her body was as he spurred fresh pleasure from her swollen clit which made her entire body weakly leap against him. That started a chain reaction of pressing her bottom against his pelvis and summoning another gurgling, but withdrawn noise of pleasure.
</p>
<p>
  She stared blankly off to the side as she let her mind slip away, much like when the torture of the light hit her the worst. All she wanted was unconsciousness to take her again. 
</p>
<p>
  By Zodiark he wanted it. Right now he wanted her to turn, screaming below him as light overtook her, as wings tore from her back and she shifted beneath his hold. But as impatient as he was, there was something to be said about watching her lose herself, watching her break, slowly. It wouldn't do to lose the bliss of watching her transformation; of watching the fear, the hurt, the pain...
</p>
<p>
  Emet-Selch growled, continuing to thrust as he brought his slick covered fingers to her mouth and pressed them between her lips. 
</p>
<p>
  "Suck."
</p>
<p>
  Alma’s mouth choked feeling his fingers suddenly there and her jaw flexed to bite, but there was no strength left in her. She got her teeth around them but not nearly enough to do damage, let alone restrain them. Helplessness crawled over her mind again and her lips wrapped around the fingers and did as asked. Even her tongue lifted to tangle round his digits. She didn’t exactly taste him, she couldn’t really taste or feel much at all other than the warm aching waves that went down her spine with every thrust.
</p>
<p>
  "You've been such a 
  <em>
    good girl 
  </em>
  today Alma," Emet murmured, letting his finger slip from her lips and trail straight back down to her clit. Strands of saliva escaped between her lips, snapping as he removed them and leaving further drool on her chin. "And I think just for that you deserve an extra reward."
</p>
<p>
  Emet pressed his lips to the nape of her neck, pressing his lips to her skin and trailing a row of kisses along her shoulder as he continued to pump into her. Then all at once he sunk his teeth into the crook of her shoulder for the briefest of moments.
</p>
<p>
  Fresh pain brought her back to the surface and she howled louder than any cries before. It only caused her body to tense further around him, including those back walls that seemed to suck him in.
</p>
<p>
  Alma clawed into the floor again to vent the new pulsing pain in her neck. It was in such a focused place which was so different from the pain of the light... but she’d forgotten how nice it was to be bitten. Her panting grew deeper and those breathless moans returned.
</p>
<p>
  "Cum for me."
</p>
<p>
  He sent a burst of aether firing through his fingers like levin straight through her clit to her core.  His creation magic swirled through her nerves and practically forced her release upon her, his own pace growing erratic when she responded to his ministrations.
</p>
<p>
  It was the surge that caught her off guard the most. Warmth shot from her clit directly into her womb and mixed with the sensations churned by his cock inside of her. It built up like a fire in her belly, twisting round and round as if it was a wave waiting to crash inside her. She didn’t want to, even with his command she held her breath and tried to ignore the sensation. 
</p>
<p>
  No, no no no no she did not want to feel good. She did not want to enjoy it.
</p>
<p>
  "You're nothing but my little puppet."
</p>
<p>
  It was more powerful than anything she’d felt before as she tipped off the peak. She 
  <em>
    screamed
  </em>
  . Her upper torso tried to curve in as her stomach muscles tightened in response to the warmth pooled in her core shooting through the rest of her body. She could feel it everywhere to the point she couldn’t think, she could barely breathe. Coming down from that high left her absolutely breathless.
</p>
<p>
  She was so focused on her own release that he doubted she noticed when he buried himself to the hilt and unloaded within her rear, thick heavy strands of his essence pooling within her until he finally pulled out of her. As she continued to navigate the climb down from her high, and he his, he drew soft lines along her back with his fingers, tracing out the image of his glyph in her skin in a way that was almost intimate. When she turned he would mark her as his own.
</p>
<p>
  Emet’s hands shifted to her scalp, stroking over her hair gently as she struggled to breathe. She'd done so well today. Emet conjured up a simple square of cloth within his hands again, lifting himself from her body and flipping her onto her back before dotting the cloth at the drool that clung to her chin.
</p>
<p>
  "Must you always make such a mess of yourself?" he murmured, though his voice sounded almost amused, much like one talking lovingly to a pet rather than chastising it.
</p>
<p>
  Fatigue was all that was left for her. She couldn’t move her arms or legs- she could barely feel them. Her nerves had been spiked for so long they were just worn out. All she could do at that point was just try to catch her breath. But there was this warm throbbing, this happy ache in her womb that seemed never ending. 
</p>
<p>
  And she was disgusted by it. 
</p>
<p>
  Alma could not voice how much she didn’t want to be touched, especially by him. Though she couldn’t move her limbs, she tried to twist her head from side to side to avoid the cloth. The motion and irritation on her face was much like a child who didn’t want a parent cleaning her. Mostly she wanted to avoid his gaze. 
</p>
<p>
  When he was done cleaning the drool along her chin his hands slipped to her thighs, pushing her leg to the side so that he could wipe up where his essence leaked from her. A low groan escaped her nose from the lift, mostly because she could feel that in her throbbing womb. Without his guiding hands there would be no chance that she could keep upright. 
</p>
<p>
  Once he was finally satisfied with how clean she was, the cloth disappeared, replaced by a glass brimming with luminescent pink fluid, the same as before. He eased himself to her side, sliding his arm beneath her back to lift her slightly before bringing the cup to her lips.
</p>
<p>
  For a moment her world spun, and she had to close her eyes. Her nose was keenly aware of the aether and the thirst hit her hard. Her tongue felt so dry, as did her mouth- oh she 
  <em>
    needed
  </em>
   it. But she…
</p>
<p>
  Alma turned her head to the side to avoid the glass with her mouth fused shut.
</p>
<p>
  Emet's smile dropped from his lips.
</p>
<p>
  "What, you don't want it?" 
</p>
<p>
  He sighed, letting it vanish from his hands so that he could scoop her up in both arms. She let out another grunt. The motion and the fresh friction of her thighs against each other reminded her of all the juices smeared on them, as well as the thick seed dripping from both of her entrances. It only spurred another level of loathing in her gut. How vile she felt.
</p>
<p>
  "Fair enough, but don't be petulant if you're exhausted tomorrow. You 
  <em>
    know
  </em>
   I'm only trying to be nice."
</p>
<p>
  The world spun around them for the briefest of moments as he returned to her cell from earlier, setting her down on the bed and wasting no time prying her wrists upwards to secure them again. She didn’t struggle as her arms went up- not that she had anything left to struggle with. Her lungs inhaled deeply as she tried to steady herself and bring her brain back to the surface.
</p>
<p>
  "Take me back…" she tried to say, but all that could come out was a hoarse whisper from her worn vocal chords, "take me… take me back. I’d… I’d rather the light… the pain than… than 
  <em>
    this
  </em>
  ..." 
</p>
<p>
  She wanted to sob, she wanted to cry in ways she’d never felt before. The struggle to live was gone. She’d rather die surrounded by her friends than suffer another moment of being his toy.
</p>
<p>
  Emet practically cooed at her, dotting a soft kiss on her forehead as he secured her wrists in place. Her eyes winced as his lips graced her forehead and she tried to turn away from it as well. She didn’t want his softness, she didn’t want his help, she wanted to leave this place! More helplessness settled in her gut and she ground her teeth together.
</p>
<p>
  "Not to worry, it'll be over soon. I only apologise for the pain you'll be in tomorrow - if you'd just drank the ether earlier we could have avoided that."
</p>
<p>
  And with that he was gone, black shadowy tendrils fading from where he had sat upon the bed, leaving her alone.
</p>
<p>
  Moments later, she crumbled. Alma rocked herself onto her side and pulled at the bindings again to try to pull them closer to her face. In the same motion she tugged her legs to her stomach and curled into a small ball on the bed.
</p>
<p>
  Tears wept down her face, her form shivering as she choked out every sob. 
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SLOWLY BUT SURELY WE ARE EDITING THESE CHAPTERS.</p>
<p>.... but we're like at least like a whole lot more pages after this so, I hope yall are ready for a wild ride.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She is unraveling, unwilling to come to terms with the monster's she's becoming. <em>His</em> monster. His beautiful, perfect monster.</p><blockquote>
  <p>“The deal-” the words were cut off the moment his tongue touched those outer lips. Her feet ground against the bed and her hips lifted up into his mouth. It was only a tease and yet she felt shockwaves of pleasure shoot through her.</p>
  <p>“I don’t… I don’t need anything you… you pro… promised not-” Her words were muted by a stuttered moan. </p>
  <p>"A promise is naught but words, Alma."</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  Alma barely slept that night- or whatever time of day it was. She had no ability of knowing without a window or any sight of the outdoors. 
</p><p>
  It was the pain that had awoken her. It started as a burning in the center of her chest, like her heart was literally on fire. From there it traveled through her veins as it reached all the way to her fingers and toes. Tension grew in her skull and as she opened her eyes she was met with frames of white starting at the edges of her vision. But there was a new sensation tied with all of this: thirst. Her mouth felt so dry, like she hadn’t had a drink for days. The tension in her head was greater than she’d known it even at the highest point of her pain. To try to alleviate it she rolled herself on the bed in an attempt to use cooler sections of the sheets to calm it down. The movement only made her dizzier.
</p><p>
  Her stomach twisted and nausea came over her, 
  <em>
    hard
  </em>
  . The sickening feeling wasn’t just in her gut, she could feel it everywhere in her body. A gurgling noise escaped her mouth as she realized there was no restraining it. To the best of her ability on the chain she pulled her head to the edge of the bed, and everything came out. Pure white, glowing stomach juices expelled from her lips and made a thick massive puddle on the floor. Multiple times she heaved, letting out more and more until her stomach was completely empty. Even then her throat still choked and gagged out nothing but air and saliva.
</p><p>
  This was one of the Seven Hells, it had to be. There was no other reason for her to suffer so much unless it was some twisted divine punishment.
</p><p>
  "Are you quite finished refusing the ether now?"
</p><p>
  He stood a mere yalm away from her at the foot of her bed, but to her his voice sounded much further away. She was progressing beautifully. She couldn't see it, but her skin had taken on that beautiful pristine shade of white, and the colour in her eyes had begun to fade. 
</p><p>
  The sound of his voice made her wince. Just another reminder of how awful this entire thing had become; how 
  <em>
    pathetic
  </em>
   she felt.
</p><p>
  "If you want the pain gone, you need only ask, dearest thing." He smiled at her, pacing slowly to sit at the end of her bed.  "I'm certain that bile on your lips stings too, let's clean that up for you."
</p><p>
  Without waiting for an answer he let his palm slip to her scalp, stroking softly as the self-same cloth from before wiped gently at the remaining spillage on her lips.
</p><p>
  “I don’t…” she tried to sputter as bitterness lingered on her lips. The sight of the pile of light at the end of her vision did not help her mental situation. “I want… I want to leave…”
</p><p>
  There was the struggle again as he tried to clean her face. She’d rather the pain than to be touched by this man ever again. A few times she grunted as her fatigued form attempted to dodge his cloth.
</p><p>
  Frustration spurred in her, and she made the choice of a last ditch effort. Alma turned her head and attempted to latch onto his hand, and was able to snag her teeth around the bottom knuckle of his thumb. The pressure was lighter than it would have been at full strength, but the bite of an Au Ra even weakened was not to be ignored.
</p><p>
  Emet-Selch's movements stilled as he winced for the briefest second. 
</p><p>
  "Let go," he said simply, his gaze wandering over hers and his lips curling up ever so slightly at the edges.
</p><p>
  She refused. 
</p><p>
  With her teeth around his knuckle there was no possible way to pull it out of her mouth easily. So she clenched down harder and shifted her jaw in the right place to lock it. Alma did not watch him as all of her focus was in the bite and squeezing tighter just to hurt him.
</p><p>
  He could see the moment she pierced his skin in her eyes… in her expression. Watching how it changed from that of a frustrated, angry creature, to something animalistic and feral. Oh how he had longed to see this. It was only a shame it had to go like this.
</p><p>
  "Let go," he repeated again simply. A full blown smile sat on his lips now, though the tone of his voice remained serious. "Let go or I may have to hurt you, Alma."
</p><p>
  Familiar copper taste filled her mouth, but she held firm. She rocked her teeth back and forth with minute motions to cut into his skin. After all he put her through she just wanted to hurt him!!
</p><p>
  … but there was something else.
</p><p>
  Alma couldn’t place it at first. Especially as she swallowed the first bit of blood when it reached the back of her mouth. Her jaw unhinged and her teeth pulled from his skin, but she leaned further into the injured hand.
</p><p>
  It was like the way the ether made her feel drunk, but her head submerged into a dizziness that was more powerful than that. She didn’t know that the taste of fresh aether from someone was so divine. All she knew was that the tension within her decreased, and the sensations of pain did soon after. Her lips lingered round his hand like a child suckling for nutrients, wanting to taste that further.
</p><p>
  He sighed when she began to suckle on his digit hungrily, his other hand returning to stroking softly over her scalp. Again, he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. There would be time enough later to warn of the consequences of losing herself to her hunger again, but now was not the time for that.
</p><p>
  "Such a hungry little thing..." he purred. "Be a good girl, let go and I'll get you a more concentrated form of aether."
</p><p>
  The words were garbled in her mind, as if he was far away in a large, echoing cavern. Blood was a taste that she’d sort of liked, but for some reason in that moment it was utterly delicious to her. She wanted to nurse the wound, drink it down. She felt the urge to bite again to make the cuts larger.
</p><p>
  It was the hand on her scalp sending happy signals into her brain that brought her back to the surface. Her lips pulled away, albeit sucking it one last time and swallowing down the flavor. She was still drunk off the taste, staring blankly at the bite wound she had left on her hand.
</p><p>
  "Very good," Emet purred, slipping his hand away from in front of her. His other hand slid to the side of her face to cup her cheek, tapping it affectionately a few times.
</p><p>
  His thumb brushed over her cheekbone as a glass of shimmering silver-blue liquid- pure aether- appeared in his injured hand. It had the same smell as the pink stuff from before, only far stronger, and its taste would be far sweeter. There was enough in the glass to subsist a younger sin eater for several hours.
</p><p>
  Alma’s mind recoiled back, like popping a bubble as her senses returned. As her eyes focused, confusion fluttering across her face, he knew her consciousness had returned. She looked, bewildered, at the injured hand. She remembered biting it, but the time after was very foggy. Mindlessly she licked the crimson off of her lips.
</p><p>
  "Welcome back, 
  <em>
    dearest Alma
  </em>
  ," Emet said, voice dropping its praising tone. He tipped the glass to her lips as he rested his other hand on his thigh. "Still keen on holding out against the ether?"
</p><p>
  He no longer mocked her, his tone instead expressing blunt disappointment.
</p><p>
  Her nostrils flared at the scent of the aether. It was stronger than before, and such a sweet smell. The taste of blood was forgotten as the thirst returned. She didn’t want to drink it, she didn’t even know what it was 
  <em>
    doing to her
  </em>
  , but at this point she realized her struggle was a mute point. She… she wanted it.
</p><p>
  Alma closed her eyes and parted her lips so that he could tip the essence into her mouth.
</p><p>
  Pain quickly disappeared from her, like he was running cold water over her burning flesh. The pressure in her brain released, and the sickness in her stomach subsided. Ether never made her this drunk before, but even feeling her mind going under its control was actually better than the disgust she felt about the situation.
</p><p>
  "Oh dearest thing," he purred, watching as the tension ebbed from her body and she eased back into her resting position. Emet shifted to lay beside her, stroking his thumb gently along her cheek. "Isn't it much better this way?"
</p><p>
  He leant forward to place another soft kiss on her forehead, his hand moving from her cheek to rub affectionately along her shoulder. His thumb was warm, his kiss was warm. Everything left little happy tingles in her when he was gentle with her like this. It was substantially better than his mocking or the way he abused her body. Alma felt so absolutely high on the potent aether that her thoughts were absent. Mindlessly her mouth opened to the warmth on her lip, and a heavy exhale left her lips.
</p><p>
  "I'd take care of you more than you know, as long as you're good," he continued, murmuring. Emet’s gaze moved from her eyes to her lips, the thumb of his other hand brushing gently along her lower lip. "You'd get all the aether you could want."
</p><p>
  <em>
    As long as you're good.
  </em>
</p><p>
  "You wouldn't even have to think anymore, doesn't that sound blissful?"
</p><p>
  The words he said lingered on her mind: 
  <em>
    You wouldn’t have to think anymore.
  </em>
</p><p>
  “No,” she muttered as her eyes winced and she tried to roll away, but she could only move it to keep his touch off her lips. “That’s…. That’s 
  <em>
    them,
  </em>
   they… they don’t… think...” 
</p><p>
  What were they even called? Her mind couldn’t focus. 
</p><p>
  “I want… I want to… t-to be… me.” Alma swallowed a thickness in her throat and the taste of the aether that lingered in her mouth. It had been so 
  <em>
    good
  </em>
  . 
</p><p>
  Though still slurring, the final words were desperate. “L… let me be… good let me… be… be me.”
</p><p>
  "I'll let you be good," he purred, wrapping his arms around her to pull her into his chest, both hands now stroking softly over her scalp and scratching gently, much like one would a pet. "You'll be my good little sin eater, won't you?"
</p><p>
  Her head turned into his hand at those little pets, twisting like she wanted him to get all of those little spots that wanted to be touched. But again her lips frowned and she tried to speak. That was what she was trying to remember: sin eaters. If she let this consume her, if she lost her mind, she’d be the most powerful light monster the First had ever seen. It would be the end. 
</p><p>
  “Not them-” 
</p><p>
  Another kiss, and this time he hooked a finger beneath her chin, tilting her gaze back to meet his. Alma moaned from the kiss, from his touch. It made her shoulders shiver as it moved down, and then back up her spine. How long had it been since she’d been touched this softly? Been… even kissed…?
</p><p>
  "You'll be all mine." He leaned down, pressing his lips gently to hers to catch the little mewling noises that slipped inadvertently from her lips. "Yes, all mine."
</p><p>
  His hand slid lower, trailing down the front of her throat and to her chest, thumb catching the pert flesh of her breast and rolling over it, his touch much like a gentle caress.
</p><p>
  "And I'll treat you well, I promise."
</p><p>
  It was becoming hard for her to breath, at least at a steady pace. Alma’s air passed through her mouth to the point she was panting. Her erogenous zones felt more alive, like every little touch overflowed her system with bliss.
</p><p>
  “Please…” she begged again even as her chest lifted into his chest, wanting to have him touch her. “Not a… not a sin ea… eater… me I…” 
</p><p>
  Another gasp escaped her lips, her mind was getting fuzzier. “I don’t… want… don’t want to… fade away… please… spare me...”
</p><p>
  "But dearest thing," Emet whispered, pulling her even closer to him as his finger lifted from her breast to trail over the curve of her hip and between her legs. "I 
  <em>
    know
  </em>
   you want this."
</p><p>
  His finger pressed ever so gently against her clit, thumb rolling against the sensitive flesh as his middle finger stroked along the outside of her folds.
</p><p>
  "I know what your mind is telling you, I know the battle you're having with yourself." He kissed her again, rolling her onto her back and pressing his lips to her collarbone, and then just below her horn. "But I can see what you want."
</p><p>
  His lips trailed to her sternum, and he dotted featherlight kisses along its length. 
</p><p>
  "I know, dearest Alma..."
</p><p>
  Another kiss, this time just above her belly button.
</p><p>
  "But I suppose I won't be able to call you that for much longer, will I?"
</p><p>
  Alma’s body felt like it was screaming, riding a high she couldn’t describe. Every touch triggered a positive reaction from her body. Hips lifted, lips opened to gasp out a pleasurable cry, shoulders rolled, body quivered. There were so many unrestricted moans from her open, panting mouth. She moved like a doll, having no ability to really control any part of herself by her own mind. It was so muggy and every inch of her felt hot.
</p><p>
  Yet another kiss, this time just above her mound. His hands slid between her thighs to spread them, stroking gently along her soft cool skin. Veins had already begun to grow more prominent, and thin lines of gold were threading along her skin where scars had lived. Her horns had started to pale and shift in shape as well... She was becoming so beautiful.
</p><p>
  "We'll need to find you a new name..." he murmured, before his tongue met her folds, and he dragged the tip up their length slowly, rolling it over her clit.
</p><p>
  "But first.." His ministrations stopped, and he leaned back over her face. "Let me show you how beautiful you're looking."
</p><p>
  He caught her hand in his, pressing a mirror in her palm before bringing her hand just over her face. He pressed his lips to her cheek, leaving her with the mirror held over her as his head sank back between her legs.
</p><p>
  Her hand was a little drunk as the mirror ended up in it. Dazed eyes looked up to herself, and at first she didn’t recognize who it was. That was before the terror hit her again and she felt her lungs lock up.
</p><p>
  Dark blue scales had paled, and she swore she could see what looked like feathers peeking from some. Her skin had lost color in a way she’d only seen when she had been at her sickest points. The color in her limbal rings had all but faded, but her irises seemed especially large. Even her fangs appeared longer. Alma didn’t know 
  <em>
    who
  </em>
   she was looking at, and yet she knew it was her.
</p><p>
  Her hand swung to the side as hard as she could, tossing the mirror into a wall and shattering it from the force. A sob choked up and she shook her head back and forth. 
</p><p>
  “No no no… no no please…” she begged more desperately as she found her breath again, “I don’t- I 
  <em>
    can’t
  </em>
   not… not one of… not one of them- make…” 
</p><p>
  She hiccuped another sad noise as fresh tears- now almost completely white- drooled down her cheeks, “-make it stop… please… I’m… I’m sorry please- make it… don’t let me… I don’t…”
</p><p>
  "Shhh,” Emet hushed, placing a kiss right above where her folds started. "It's okay, dearest, it's alright..."
</p><p>
  His hand caught hers, thumb brushing over the back of her palm in a comforting circular motion.
</p><p>
  "You've gone and made a mess now, silly thing," he chided, and yet his tone was much like one lamenting a silly child’s foolish behaviour rather than one expressing discontent. His other hand snapped, and the broken, scattered shards disappeared. "I'll forgive you now, but do be more careful."
</p><p>
  Every word that left his lips was calm and gentle, much like one talking to a panicked animal, trying to ease their fears. 
</p><p>
  Desperation rose in her and the flight needs churned in her. It didn’t matter if she didn’t know what to do to get out of here, or where she’d even go. All she wanted to do was keep herself from becoming one of those 
  <em>
    things.
  </em>
</p><p>
  He trailed his tongue up her folds again, but then lifted himself to kneel over her, dotting a kiss right at the crook of her neck as his hand cupped and caressed her cheek, wiping away at the luminescent tears.
</p><p>
  "It'll be okay, dearest, I promise. You'll have everything. Hush..."
</p><p>
  “The deal-” the words were cut off the moment his tongue touched those outer lips. Her feet ground against the bed and her hips lifted up into his mouth. It was only a tease and yet she felt shockwaves of pleasure shoot through her. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    Alma focus! 
  </em>
  She attempted to tell herself. 
  <em>
    Just focus!!
  </em>
   Her head tilted to expose more of her neck and her paling scales, and she whimpered loudly. 
</p><p>
  “I don’t… I don’t need 
  <em>
    anything
  </em>
   you… you pro… promised not-” Her words were muted by a stuttered moan. 
</p><p>
  He lifted over her and pressed his lips to hers again. His thumb caressed over her cheek as his other hand slid between her legs to replace his tongue.
</p><p>
  At first she tried to hold her lips into a line, wanting to resist but… It just felt so good. Her mouth opened and petals brushed against him, even if they quivered nervously from her attempted restraint. Everything felt wonderful, her entire body felt so damn alive and her mind was so muted. 
</p><p>
  Like sinking into the ocean. She’d always loved the way its calmness beneath the surface and the silence there.
</p><p>
  "A promise is naught but words, Alma."
</p><p>
  He trailed a line of kisses down her neck, shifting at her side to bring his knees behind her head. Both his hands wrapped over the sides of her head, stroking softly over her horns and her hair as he pressed his lips to hers.
</p><p>
  "Words are empty, meaningless," he whispered, and then he trailed more kisses down her jaw, over her neck and chest to her breast, where he took the sensitive flesh between his lips to roll his tongue over it for the briefest of seconds. "You of all people should know that."
</p><p>
  More feathered kisses, trailing down her breastbone and over her belly to her crotch, his lips pressing against her inner thighs as his palms slid below then to pry them apart.
</p><p>
  "You should know never to trust anyone."
</p><p>
  She had been doomed from the start. 
</p><p>
  The realization hit her hard and more white tears rolled down her cheeks. Alma wanted to bite back, she wanted to say something more but every kiss turned her words to gasps and moans before they could get out of her mouth. It did not help that her body was so responsive and trying to press against each opening in hungry desire. She’d made the mistake and there was no going back...
</p><p>
  Emet-Selch snapped his fingers and rid himself of his clothes, leaving his cock bared just in front of her face. There was a single moment of hesitation as her eyes met his erection. She didn’t want to be his toy, to be his 
  <em>
    monster
  </em>
   and lose every sense of herself. 
</p><p>
  "But don't worry dearest... I'll make sure you're happy, I'll make sure you're safe."
</p><p>
  He rocked his hips left and right, brushing the swollen tip of his length against her lips and smearing precum across them.
</p><p>
  "I'll give you everything, I'll look after you." He pressed his lips to those between her legs. "Now make good use of your mouth, dearest." 
</p><p>
  And his tongue darted out to lick along the length of her sex, the tip rolling over her clit and diving down to slide into her to press up against her walls. 
</p><p>
  Her thoughts were interrupted and she cried out loudly with just the simple friction. Her legs strained as they dug into the sheets in a need to push herself further into his mouth.
</p><p>
  <em>
    Just sink… it was always comfortable beneath the waves.
  </em>
</p><p>
  Her head rotated to meet the tip, lips kissing it and moving the angle so it would ease better into her mouth. She had no control here, she knew he’d abuse it. Yet she opened it, mouth wide and tongue lapping at his length to the best of her ability. Her breath was hot and heavy over his sensitive skin, and every touch of his tongue on her made it stutter as she moaned.
</p><p>
  <em>
    'That's it, good girl.' 
  </em>
  His voice echoed through her head even as his tongue continued to work across her, a finger moving to replace his tongue, sliding up into her and tugging gently at her walls as his tongue moved back to her clit. With the slightest of motions he rocked his hips into her, each shift taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth, into her throat.
  <em>
     'You're doing so well.'
  </em>
</p><p>
  Emet could see her fading, each thought slipping through her fingers like sand. With a single thought phantom limbs reached for her, some gripping gently at her wrists and ankles and keeping her still, others stroking over her head gently, over her horns, her scalp. Two tugged at her chest with the most subtle of motions.
</p><p>
  <em>
    'My beautiful 
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>monster</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    .'
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    'I've been doing some thinking... about your name...'
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    'What do you think of Prodosiia?’
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    'It means Betrayal. Quite fitting, don't you think?'
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    'You will be forgiven as are all others.'
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    'And you will be 
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>mine</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    .'
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH BOY WE'RE GETTING CLOSE SO CLOSE MMMMM.</p><p>One of Rose's favorite parts is coming up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sin Eater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In her final moments, she weeps. He whispers goodbye, and welcomes <em>her</em> home.</p><blockquote>
  <p>“... I’m so sorry…” she whispered to the sea, knowing no one she wanted to say it to would hear her.</p>
  <p>She let her head fall back against his chest and let out a deep exhale. Her shaking stopped and the acceptance settled in. “... it will be painful… won’t it…”</p>
  <p>Emet was silent for a moment, merely letting his thumb stroke over her cheekbone.</p>
  <p>"Yes," he murmured. "Nothing like what you've experienced so far."</p>
  <p>Alma was almost happy that Emet did not lie to her. </p>
  <p>He tilted his head as he gazed upon her stilled frame. For the briefest of moments he was tempted to offer her an easier passing.</p>
  <p>"It will be over quickly."</p>
  <p>    <em>'And then you'll be so perfect... so beautiful...'</em><br/></p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alma no longer had thoughts of her own. All she could hear was Emet-Selch's voice as it soothed the chaos in her mind and made it still. Maybe that's what they meant when they said ignorance was bliss.</p><p>There wasn't even a semblance of feelings in her other than the pleasure that cruised through her veins. Her inner walls coiled hungrily around his fingers, hips attempting to still meet his in a hungry desire for more. Meanwhile her own mouth felt like an erogenous zone as it was plugged full, choking anytime he passed her gag reflex. There wasn't pain there either. Instead she felt a pleasurable fire within her when she couldn't breath.</p><p>She was already so wet and responsive, yet he gave her more. Confused gurgles vibrated around his cock as her hands and wrists flexed- not really to escape but just out of the sudden touch of the ethereal hands. And her head... her breasts... her body. It reminded her of the high she had felt the day before. She wanted to reach that point; Alma wanted to climb that cliff again and be pushed off the edge.</p><p><em> 'Yes,' </em> was the only thought she could give him in the haze, <em> 'please... please more...' </em></p><p><em> 'You're such a good girl, Prodosiia,' </em> he purred, slipping another finger in with the first and rolling them up against her upper wall as he slid them in and out within her. His cock slid into her throat, each gentle, shallow thrust pressing his cockhead visibly up and out of her neck.</p><p>If she could smile, she would have. Those soothing words that she'd felt as mocking before made happy signals in her dulled mind. Why... had she hated them?</p><p>Her rear cheeks flexed towards his fingers to thrust herself up onto them, wanting them deeper, <em> wanting more</em>. Another heavy, desperate groan came up her throat the best it could with him lodged in it.</p><p>
  <em> 'Do you like your new name?' </em>
</p><p>There was still that bit of her in the back of her mind. That little whisper weakened as she was sinking further, and further away.</p><p><em> 'My name is Alma...' </em> was the thought, like she was trying to remind herself before it left. <em> 'It's Alma... I... I'm the Hero... I...' </em></p><p>There was a soft grunt, and he buried himself to the hilt, his pelvis pressing up against her lips.</p><p><em> 'Swallow,' </em> he murmured, gently twitching within her throat as string after string of cum emptied down her throat. The stretch cut off her ability to breathe, yet sent her mind reeling as she swallowed him down like a hungry beast. She didn't even need the command from him as she kept those muscles going so he could fill her stomach with his essence. It was hot inside her body, much like how his flesh was hot on hers.</p><p>
  <em> 'Will you cum for me too, sweet thing?' </em>
</p><p>His finger set about working faster, tongue rolling hungrily over her clit as he closed his lips over it and suckled, delighting in the response he got from her. The phantom limbs stroking all over her sped up, growing more aggressive, more hungry, eager to bring her over the edge. Tingles of levin aspected aether shot from their tips and from his tongue, his fingers, into her.</p><p>
  <em> 'Will you be mine, dearest?' </em>
</p><p>Her hips kept bouncing, insides quivering; her entire being aching to reach that peak. But the thoughts in mind were conflicted while the heat in her womb grew.</p><p>
  <em> 'I don't want to...' 'I need it...' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'I can't...' 'Please- please.' </em>
</p><p><em> 'No no... I'm...' 'Yes please! Just let me </em> <b> <em>cum</em></b><strong><em>!' </em></strong></p><p>Emet only let out a satisfied hum.</p><p>
  <em> 'Then cum for me.' </em>
</p><p>Everywhere that he touched, with his body or those created by his mind, sent sparks of aether firing into her veins. They pulled her nerves tighter and tighter and tighter, like someone drawing a bowstring, only to let go all at once.</p><p><em> 'Cum,' </em> he commanded. <em> 'Come undone for me.' </em></p><p>Alma's... Prodosiia's mind emptied out. All that was left was the heat boiling in her pelvis, her entire body reeling as it climbed that hill. Her insides coiled hard as she felt hot fire gathered in the deepest part of her womb, her engorged joybuzz, and everywhere else those phantom hands touched.</p><p>He slipped his cock from her mouth and all his touch: every limb, every finger slipping away from her as she reached her peak, the only touch being that of sweet sweet aether pouring into her mouth.</p><p>Freed limbs thrashed only once before every muscle in her body went tight. Her heels ground into the bed and toes bent to the point that even small cracks could be heard. Fingers tangled into the sheets and growing nails ripped into the fabric in a need to just stabilize herself. She wanted to scream. The heat ripped through her body like a tidal wave.</p><p>But she couldn't make a sound. While her body exploded with a force she'd never felt, her lips drank down the liquid with a ravenous need. Holding her breath for so long made her head dizzy, but it wasn't like she needed clarity. There were more important things at that moment: cumming, and aether. That was all that was left.</p><p>
  <em> 'My beautiful girl.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'You're so close now.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Just a little bit more.' </em>
</p><p>As she came down from her high the phantom limbs returned, stroking softly over every ilm of her skin. He cupped her head in his hands and lifted it so she could rest upon his lap, petting and scratching gently over her scalp, her cheek, her horns.</p><p>
  <em> 'Let go.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Let go and be mine.' </em>
</p><p>Tension faded from her form as she came down, gasping for air after finishing her meal. It was like all her bones had turned to jelly. She could hear his voice, but all she could see was light, and all she could feel was him. There wasn't much energy left for her to quiver with.</p><p>There was so much progress made for her final steps towards ascension. All her color- light skin, peachy hair, dark blue scales, sea green eyes- it was so desaturated. Gold filled her scars, lined her scales, and even under her eyes. Au Ra teeth and nails became much longer, much sharper than before. And under her skin parallel to her spine, three pairs of lumps formed in two lines from shoulder blades to waist.</p><p>She was so close.</p><p><em> 'Please don't let me go...' </em> That little meek whisper returned in her mind while white tears flowed from her eyes.</p><p>Her mouth opened and in a hoarse whisper she begged: "Just... let... a li-little.. bit m-... more.. m... m-me..."</p><p>Emet hushed her, the pads of his fingers stroking over her cheeks as she stared through him, unable to see, before he pressed his lips gently to hers again. Her lips trembled against his to the point it made her teeth clatter together. All of her nerves were still ablaze and sensitive to every touch.</p><p>"What do you want, dearest?"</p><p>There were lots of answers she could think of that were obvious: freedom, not being forced to transform, going back to who she once was. She knew she gave these up the moment she reached out to him for help- even if she hadn't been aware at the time. But in one moment a sense of longing hit her: home.</p><p>"Not here-" she choked as more streams of glowing tears joined the ones on her face, "Not in... Please not in this... box- this cage. I..."</p><p>Her mind finally pulled out from the haze of lust, leaving her with nothing more than the sorrow from knowing that, in a way, she was going to die.</p><p>"Can I... can we...?" she could barely ask the question between the sobs, "... I want to see the... the ocean one last... one last time..." The sound of mucus was obvious as she inhaled through her nose. Her eyes shut tight and she whispered so softly it was almost hard to hear. "... I want the... closest thing to... home."</p><p>Those thumbs brushed away at her tears again, his lips pressing this time upon her forehead.</p><p>"Of course, sweetest." His voice was so soft... so earnest... so... caring...</p><p>He plucked her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze as he pressed it to his lips. The world shifted around them until she lay upon slightly dampened sand and he sat perched beside her. Gently he lifted her head onto his lap, shifting it so it faced the ocean, and then settled his fingers upon her temple, letting the light saturating her vision ebb ever so slightly.</p><p>"Tell me... Alma..." The last time she'd hear her name. "Tell me about your home."</p><p>A pause, and then he added softly: "If you'd like."</p><p>Warm wet sand, the sound of soft waves, the smell of salt and fresh air. She could feel the water as the tide rolled in and out over the sand. Seeing the endless ocean at the horizon gave her a sense of ease she could not explain. So many years spent playing on the beaches, diving from high cliffs into the depths, or just sitting there taking in the view. This wasn't exactly her home, yet it still welcomed her like it was.</p><p>"We lived high on the peaks, a little hidden from... the main paths," she started to explain while her eyes gazed out over the endless sea, "From there I could watch the ocean and... how the sun would set beyond the Isles of Umbra. At night they... those towers would sing. Many found it haunting I... I liked it."</p><p>This was her last story, the end of her journey and here she was giving details to Emet-Selch about how it all began. Every word made her body shake as she tried to choke out those words. "Papa Nabuhito would... take me east. Across the lake we could see the palace, the last... the last remaining part of Nymia. I took up the same... interest he did; followed the same steps into the arcane..."</p><p>Her face winced with grief. She hadn't seen her fathers in such a long time. She couldn't remember the last time since she'd sent a letter home.</p><p>"I hope... I hope Papa Verdom isn't... causing him too much trouble..." Alma couldn't stop crying. She couldn't come to terms with what was going to happen to her, what terror she was going to inflict upon the world at this man's hands.</p><p>"... I'm so sorry..." she whispered to the sea, knowing no one she wanted to say it to would hear her.</p><p>She let her head fall back against his chest and let out a deep exhale. Her shaking stopped and the acceptance settled in. "... it will be painful... won't it..."</p><p>Emet was silent for a moment, merely letting his thumb stroke over her cheekbone.</p><p>"Yes," he murmured. "Nothing like what you've experienced so far."</p><p>She'd seen it once before, the awful transformation into a sin eater. It may not be as agonizing given she was already several steps there. Tesleen had suffered <em> horribly </em> before she became one of them- before she became a monster. Alma was almost happy that Emet did not lie to her.</p><p>He tilted his head as he gazed upon her stilled frame. For the briefest of moments he was tempted to offer her an easier passing.</p><p>"It will be over quickly."</p><p>
  <em> 'And then you'll be so perfect... so beautiful...' </em>
</p><p>"... please don't let me kill my friends..." was her final request as she steadied her breathing and calmed herself from her tears. "You... took everything else... please don't... I don't want them... dying at m... my hands... please..."</p><p>He didn't promise her that. The adoration on his face, in his voice, was gone. Now he only gazed down at her with an almost pitying expression, causing his brows to furrow ever so slightly.</p><p>"It'll all be over soon," he whispered, the comforting tone slipping back into his voice as he turned her head back to the ocean. "Very soon."</p><p>He lifted his fingers from her temple, letting the light flood back into her vision.</p><p>
  <em> 'Very soon.' </em>
</p><p>The sea disappeared from her vision and she realized it was time. She wouldn't remember these moments ever again, but she was content to at least having seen one last thing she loved.</p><p>Pain followed soon after.</p><p>Without any restraint, the energy inside her boiled over until it was escaping from her flesh like wisps of fog from a hot surface meeting cool air. At first she bit her bottom lip to try and handle the sensation, but it <em> burned</em>. It was red hot inside- through every ilm, through every fiber of her being. Her veins flooded with the substance, traveling out from her heart and making bright white pathways under her skin. Her jaw dropped to open in an attempt to cry out, but there was no noise. Her lungs were flooding with the same substance, as if it was trying to clean her out.</p><p>Though her limbs were burning and every brush of her skin felt like daggers, she pulled herself from Emet-Selch and crawled forward on the sand and into the cool water. But she couldn't feel the wetness; there was only pain.</p><p>The light churned up her stomach and in reaction she choked, then retched out the luminescent, pure white liquid into the water. It followed the tide like oil on the surface while she spilled it out again and again. It came from her lungs and she made gurgling sounds like she was drowning. More liquid spilled from her mouth and once she could breath, she heaved a painful sob. The tears that poured down her face were thick and goo like, while her eyes lost their color until they too became bright white.</p><p>Her skin crawled, her bones moving into place to adapt to her transformation. They cracked into place, summoning a cry every time they shifted. The little lumps from before pressed through her flesh. They were like hardened spikes and more white essence spilled from the wounds. The scales peeled from her, her horns cracked as more whiteness peaked through the web like patterns. She wanted to scream again, but the moment she attempted more liquid light exploded from her mouth and left her heaving for air.</p><p>Emet watched silently as it happened. As the light burned its way through her body, a feral beast breaking free from its confines to finally come to the surface. He watched as she dragged herself to the water. He watched as her insides revolted, trying desperately to rid itself of the alien matter that bubbled and churned inside her, for naught. He watched as every bit of her shifted and changed.</p><p>...</p><p>He watched as she tried to scream. As she struggled for air.</p><p>Silently.</p><p>Until she lay motionless by the edge of the sea, and he stood up and walked towards her, setting himself in a kneel by her head again. His thumb brushed over her cheek, tucking the wet marigold locks of hair behind her winged horn and smiling as she turned to look at him with wide blown empty eyes.</p><p>"It's over, dearest," he whispered, trailing his thumb affectionately over her cheekbone, before moving to pluck her hand from where it rested upon the floor. She appeared so delicate... statuesque, skin like marble... that looked as though it could fracture with the tiniest bit of force. But of course that was an illusion. "Shall we go home?"</p><p>...</p><p>There was a lightness in her. Her skin felt foreign, yet it didn't. Where was she? Why were her legs cold?</p><p>Her head turned towards the man beside her. She stared at him as she took in the features of his face. The white and black hair, his golden eyes, the... dot on his head.</p><p>Curiosity spurred her and she turned immediately in the sand to face him then she sat on her knees. Her hands extended towards him, her golden claws softly scraping along his cheeks until she cupped them in both palms. His skin was so <em> warm </em> to the touch.</p><p>Her torso lifted to bring herself better to eye level with him. As she did, fresh energy coursed through her. The bony spikes in her back were not there for show. Light gathered in them until they extended and that energy blossomed into three sets of large, resplendent, spectral wings. They surrounded the two of them almost like a shielding cocoon, warming the air around them.</p><p>A small, but joyous smile crossed over her lips. They then moved as if she was trying to speak, her jaw flexing to try to form the words. Finally she found it and it whispered from her lips. She didn't know what it meant, but she knew it was right.</p><p>
  <em> "Home..." </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MMM GOOD ANGST. GOOD CRYING. </p><p>Also finally! Please meet Prodosiia! She is baby and Rose loves her.<br/>She is happy, and she is sad, and she is baby. And of course we'll hurt her. Sun wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>Also please <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/798297313118126092/803046891944149002/WoL_LightWarden.JPG">perceive little Prodosiia</a> who was drawn by <a href="https://twitter.com/minomotuart">Mino</a> and you should totally check out more of her art.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A newborn sin eater explores her new home with eyes wide, full of awe and wonder. But there are ground rules he must set.</p><blockquote>
  <p>He turned his head to her cheek and placed his lips there gingerly, dotting a number of kisses, slow so as not to startle her, along her jaw and temple as well. And Prodosiia felt herself relax under his doting. His lips were warm, just like his hands and his body. Her shoulders sunk visibly and she let a small happy purr slip between her slightly parted lips. She attempted to draw her head closer to his so she could be blessed with more of his kisses.</p>
  <p>"Good girl, good girl," Emet whispered, placing light pecks upon her cheek again before slipping back and out of the embrace, his hands slipping to her shoulders. "Come, shall we take a look at the library? The place I've built for myself here is not large, and I imagine you'd spend most of your time in the bedroom because of all the soft blankets and pillows. But I suspect you'd like to have a look at the rest of the place anyway, given you'll be spending time with me across the entirety of it."</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Emet-Selch did when they got home was step into the bedroom, placing Prodosiia gingerly on the bed covered in fine silk sheets and pillows. To the right of the bed sat a simple dresser, and to its left a cage lined with soft sheets and pillows. Two chains ran from the head of the cages bars with soft lined cuffs sitting at their ends. Emet walked over to pick one up, tugging on the chain till the cuff was in his hand.</p><p>"Now, while I'd like to let you sleep on the bed with me," Emet said simply, turning the cuff over in his hand. "You shall start in the cage until you've proven that you can be good and can be trusted. I will not bind you unless you show that it is required. Do <em> not </em> force my hand."</p><p>Despite the fact he spoke, her wide eyes were <em> everywhere</em>. Prodosiia took in every bit of her new surroundings as she gazed over the walls, the ceilings, the floors. He was making noises, but to her that's all it was: noise. While he was explaining the cage and setting ground rules, she was enjoying the feeling of his soft sheets under her with the palms of her hands.</p><p>He let go of the cuff, letting it fall back onto the pillows with a soft noise before walking back over to Prodosiia. He placed his palm atop her head, petting gently to finally catch her attention. Through her hair she could feel his warmth. It ceased her eyes’ exploration as she became too distracted with rocking her head into his fingers. He was <em> warm</em>. His touch felt good. </p><p>She let out a frustrated whimper when it stopped.</p><p>"Now, shall we go take a look at the place?" He cupped her cheek, tilting her gaze back to meet his. The sin eater's head moved almost like a doll’s as she gave no resistance. He conjured a leash in his hand, fixing one end of it to the collar, right above the necklace that still sat on her neck from before she turned.</p><p>"Ah, but how could I forget, you must be hungry. Are you hungry, dearest?"</p><p>Her lips parted and a meek, but mindless noise came out with her exhale. Emet’s words fell on ears that could not understand, except for one word: hungry. <em> Hunger </em> .</p><p>Her head tilted downward to slip his thumb into her mouth, lips suckling the digit until she met the final knuckle. The flavor was familiar to her: skin, sweat, warmth. Her tongue twisted around the digit in her mouth multiple times. Her eyelids grew heavy and they sunk down, giving her a sort of pleasant, almost intoxicated expression.</p><p>"Mm, I'll take that as a yes."</p><p>Emet moved to sit down on the bed beside her, hooking his finger in her mouth and leading her gently to his side. The taste of his flesh was divine. She didn’t realize it wasn’t the skin itself but the life aether beneath it that she desired. She followed his guidance as she tried to continue to suck on his thumb.</p><p>He conjured up a glass full of that vibrant glimmering liquid. Likely she'd lost her familiarity with the stuff, but as soon as she caught its scent her instincts would drive her to it, and so he held it far from her face, slipping his thumb from between her lips.</p><p>Her focus had been completely on the taste of his skin until the smell of the cup caught her nose.</p><p>Prodosiia’s head burst upright and her spine straightened, both eyes wide as if confused. Several times she inhaled audibly through her nose as if trying to figure out what she could smell. She kept gazing around the room while her nostrils flared. The noises from his mouth meant nothing as her entire focus seemed locked on finding... something. Something she wanted.</p><p>"Now... you need to know something." The hand with the aether filled cup settled on the bed behind him, tucking the glass out of her vision, not that it stopped the smell from reaching her nose. He could see in her eyes, it had long since hit her. "You will get unbearable waves of hunger. I expect you to control yourself when this happens."</p><p>He continued, much like one explaining to a child.</p><p>"It will be difficult, but I will always provide you with food, and when I am confident in your ability to feed for yourself safely, I will take you to hunt." His thumb trailed down her chin to her throat, drawing a line along it to her shoulder. As he touched her again her eyes locked with his and her brows furrowed with sad frustration.</p><p>"If you lose control on me, I will be forced to hurt you. To punish you. <em> Do not force my hand</em>."</p><p>A sort of desperate, begging noise came out of her nose while her lips frowned hard. Thirsty. She was so <em> thirsty </em> .</p><p>"So impatient," he murmured, lips curling into a smile. It was obvious she didn't understand the words that left his lips, but he continued anyway. "Very well."</p><p>He brought the cup back round to her front, holding it just in before her face.</p><p>Her eyes seemed to sparkle with joy seeing the glass, and her smile widened with such excitement. People had mentioned her previous self wore her heart on her sleeve, but now she was completely transparent. Even her long tail whipped along the sheets of the bed like a pet excited for their meal.</p><p>"I believe you are capable of drinking by yourself now, yes? Hands out." And he motioned with his other hand, holding it out to show her what he expected her to do. But without being told, she knew.</p><p>She not only lifted one hand, but she drew both around the object and cupped it in her hands. There was a small tug so that she could bring it to her lips and tried to tilt the liquid into her mouth. Nothing else mattered in that moment but drinking the aether.</p><p>Once the cup was in her hands his palm returned to stroking her head, crooning at her about how good she was as she downed the fluid.</p><p>She could not describe the taste, not that she had words to describe it with. Prodosiia drank as if she’d been in the desert for days without food or water, hungrilly devouring it. Upon finishing she felt sated, but still licked her lips for any remaining drops.</p><p>When she was done he plucked the glass from between her fingers, letting it evaporate into nothing.</p><p>"Now, shall we go look around?" He stood up, giving the leash a gentle tug as if to encourage her to step off the bed.</p><p>“Mmm?” was the curious noise from her nose as she dismounted him from the bed. Being chained did not seem to bother her in the least, and she seemed to understand to follow just by the little tug. When her feet hit the carpet floor beneath her she looked down and wiggled her toes into the soft pile with a small giggle.</p><p>There was something charming about watching her like this... seeing her so innocent and simple minded, experiencing things like an animal for the first time. It was so perfect. So pure.</p><p>Emet gave another gentle tug on the leash, beaming warmly at her and extending an arm as if to invite her to take shelter under it. Prodosiia's attention snapped back at and she gingerly skipped her way to meet him. Every warm smile given was replied with a beaming, happy look from her. She no longer had any sense of fears, or woes, or a sense of suffering in this world. All she knew was joy.</p><p>There was no need for instruction as she somehow knew what the motion meant. Her cool form snuggled up against his robe, and from the inviting warmth of his body she nuzzled her cheek against the side of his chest. She knew this sensation, she savored the feeling. Those wide eyes came to meet his to pass him another smile before a look of confusion crossed her face.</p><p>.... the hair color was wrong. As were his eyes. Why were they wrong? This was the only face she knew.</p><p>The brief flash in her eyes grabbed his attention immediately, and he caught her by the chin, tilting her gaze up to his.</p><p>"Is something wrong, dearest?" His brows furrowed together in concern, and he dropped onto one knee in front of her so he was closer to her petite height. His thumb moved to stroke along her cheekbone, palm cupping her cheek gently.</p><p>She didn’t know what was wrong. As her eyes met his, they bounced back and forth from gold eye to gold eye, like she was trying to get a glimpse of what she had seen in her mind just a moment ago. A slender clawed hand met the side of his cheek and pushed back through his white and black hair. It was soft to the touch...</p><p>Her mouth opened to speak even if she knew not how to make the words. It came out as a confused little whimper, followed by her lips pulling to a frown and letting out a frustrated moan through her nose.</p><p>"Shhh shh shh." Emet leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace and softly stroking along her spine, murmuring softly in her ear. "It's okay, princess, it's okay..."</p><p>Another noise of complaint came out of her mouth. It wasn’t really out of fear or sorrow it was... frustration. She couldn’t understand what happened, and being unable to explain it annoyed her. Air filled her cheeks, she puffed them out and her brows narrowed. What was that thought?!</p><p>He turned his head to her cheek and placed his lips there gingerly, dotting a number of kisses, slow so as not to startle her, along her jaw and temple as well. He didn't understand the sudden change in her demeanour, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to comfort her. And Prodosiia felt herself relax under his doting. His lips were warm, just like his hands and his body. Her shoulders sunk visibly and she let a small happy purr slip between her slightly parted lips. She attempted to draw her head closer to his so she could be blessed with more of his kisses. The previous frustration had already slipped away.</p><p>"Good girl, good girl," Emet whispered, placing light pecks upon her cheek again before slipping back and out of the embrace, his hands slipping to her shoulders. "Come, shall we take a look at the library? The place I've built for myself here is not large, and I imagine you'd spend most of your time in the bedroom because of all the soft blankets and pillows. But I suspect you'd like to have a look at the rest of the place anyway, given you'll be spending time with me across the entirety of it."</p><p><em> Library. </em> For some reason she knew this word. Again her eyes lit up with excitement and curiosity, and her tail flicked from side to side.</p><p>He scooped her up in a princess carry, catching her off guard, and in her surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck to help support her. He took a few steps down the hallway before turning towards a door on the left. During the walk she sunk into his warmth again, her head nuzzling against his shoulder and neck with happy little hums. He was just so... so <em> warm. </em></p><p>As the pair shuffled out of the hallway, bookcases lined the walls from ceiling to floor, every shelf stuffed full of books bound by different shades of coloured leather. On one end sat a large brick fireplace, and just in front of it a large couch.</p><p>It took her some time to realize they had stopped as she had been so engrossed in her happy sensations. The shock build up was slow as she gazed around the large library. All the books, all of the colorful covers. It was amazing to her and she was in <em> awe</em>. Energy built up at the spikes in her back as she tried to pull herself out of his arms. She wanted to see it <em> all</em>, she wanted to take in the entire room.</p><p>Those wide eyes kept darting around as she saw all the <em> books </em> , there were just so many books! The high ceilings would also grant her the ability to take to the air, and part of her wanted to see those on those highest shelves. Not being allowed to do so summoned back her frustrated expression.</p><p>A little taken aback by her sudden squirming, Emet walked over to the couch and set her down gently, watching closely at her reactions. Being settled there, Prodosiia knew she should not move just yet... still she kept looking, including turning her head and body to see behind the couch. She sat on her knees with hands gripping the top edge of the back.</p><p>"You like this place?" he asked, almost bewildered. She wouldn't be able to read or understand any of the books here as she once may have. Perhaps, he realised, she retained some familiarity from her previous life?</p><p>Snapping his fingers, the Ascian conjured up an identical couch beside hers, and sank down into it, watching carefully.</p><p>"Do you like books?"</p><p>His voice called her attention and she turned her head to face him. It was a question, the upturn of his voice told her that, but she didn’t understand. Prodosiia just stared with her head canted to the side.</p><p>As if to make his question clearer, Emet stood and took a few steps to the right, trailing his fingers over the spines of a few books before picking one and bringing it to her. She followed him with her eyes as he crossed the room and turned herself to sit on her knees on the couch.</p><p>"The Art of Allagan Summoning, this seems relevant to you..." he murmured, lips curling into an amused smile as he handed it over to her.</p><p>There was still curiosity and confusion in her gaze before he presented the book. Her hands were <em> very careful </em> as she took it from him, like it was something fragile that could potentially break. It was pretty. There were gold symbols inlaid into the top and the binding and the leather binding was dyed a very rich dark brown.</p><p>A few times she turned it round in her hands as she looked at it from many angles before holding the cover facing her. She adjusted her seating position so that her legs could hang over the edge, then settled the book on her lap and opened to a random part of the book. A large symbol was written into one of the pages with so many smaller inscriptions behind it. The claw on her index finger traced over the lines and curves of the summoning circle that was so... familiar to her.</p><p>Following the symbol made her content. It had been the summoning symbol for Carbuncle, usually the first learned by students of the arcane. Over and over again she traced the symbol, like she never grew bored of such a simple action. She simply enjoyed the sort of pleasant emotions within her.</p><p>He could see it. He could see the familiarity as it struck in her eyes. At first it was just awe and admiration as she turned the book over in her palms, gazing at the delicate calligraphy on the cover... but when her gaze stuck on the page with the diagram... the way she just... sat.. and stared...</p><p>Emet stood carefully, stepping around to her front and bending into a kneel before her, watching her face carefully. She remembered. Not well, he could see that, but... she remembered. It was nothing short of a miracle.</p><p>"You remember," he whispered, his tone softening.</p><p>When Emet spoke she pulled her attention to his face. It was a neutral expression, but the large pupils gave her a constant look of something akin to wonder. Her lips seemed permanently parted, just wide enough for him to slip a finger between them if needed. It may have been intentional given how long and sharp her teeth had become.</p><p>She returned to the book as his eyes fell away and began to trace again. She watched her nail as it moved over the sharp points and curved around the circles and swirls. Sometimes her lips would move, like she was whispering unknown words inscribed into memories that were no longer hers.</p><p>For a brief moment he let her stay like that, kneeling before her silently and watching as her gaze traced over the symbols with vague recognition before he stood up. His hand slipped to her scalp again, giving her a few gentle scratches and strokes before gliding affectionately down her cheek and beneath her chin again. Drawing her gaze from the book to his, he slipped it from her hands, letting it fall closed with a gentle thud.</p><p>Warm... his hand was an amazing distraction as she leaned yet again into it. Prodosiia didn't even notice when the book was removed from hers, but they remained splayed open like she was still holding it. Instead her head moved into his touch much like a cat would, extending and rolling as he found all of those wonderful places that made her heart flutter.</p><p>"We can spend more time here in the future," he said softly, scratching gently beneath her chin before stepping back, letting her head slide off his palm. "You <em> do </em> have free reign of the place after all. But come, I have more to show you."</p><p>He tucked the book back from where it was found, and then walked back over to her, plucking the handle of the leash from where it sat and giving it a gentle tug.</p><p>“Mmm?” the light mewling sound escaped her lips before she stood. Somehow she knew they were leaving, and her eyes turned back to the wide variety of shelves. Her lips frowned as if the longing for this place had already settled.</p><p>He had expected her to be curious, but the way in which she navigated her surroundings was honestly incredibly fascinating. He had not expected this.</p><p>Prodosiia eventually followed, giving the library one last glance before they exited the room. This time Emet waited until she was by his side before gingerly picking up one of her hands between both of his and using it to guide her. She attempted to curl her own hand around his like she wanted to hold it while they walked. He took her back out and down the hallway to the living room. The longing in her face soon vanished as she was surrounded with new curiosity.</p><p>"You've been here before," he murmured, leading her towards the balcony looking out over Amaurot. The familiarity of this place would be too far gone for her to remember it, but all the same he wanted to watch her fascination. A regular mortal was easily taken by its beauty and by the gleaming spiral towers... How did it look from the perspective of a creature like her?</p><p>There was nothing in the living room that caught her attention more than the large windows facing the city. It was so literally breathtaking that she took in a deep gulp of air and held it in her chest. There was no removing her gaze from it as it bounced from tower to tower, following the way they curved to peaks, looking into the numerous glowing windows in the distance.</p><p>Energy in her back began to form again as the spectral aether expanded from the spikes. It was restricted at first, like she was restraining them from growing to keep her wings no larger than his splayed hand. But there was that urge in her and it showed: the whip of her tail, eyes bulged wide, and the way her head leaned forward as if she wanted to see it closer.</p><p>She wanted to fly. She wanted to soar through the open skies and take the view all in. At no point since her birth had she had the chance to stretch her wings, and the overwhelming urge took over.</p><p>"No," Emet said bluntly, one of his hands moving to her shoulder and planting her firmly to the ground. "You will not leave this place until I let you."</p><p>A confused sound came out of her nose and her brows furrowed with a sorrowed expression. Somehow she knew that word: no. The rest of the noises were lost to her, but she knew even without understanding what he meant.</p><p>He gazed at her for a brief moment, giving the leash a tug to pull her from her trance, before resorting to flicking his fingers and causing the curtains to out of the blue be pulled shut over the city. Again a little sorrow passed over her face and she turned her gaze back to the towers longingly before they were removed from her vision. Her shoulders sunk and her eyes turned to the floor.</p><p>"I will... perhaps... let you roam on your own some time, but for now I will <em> not </em> be letting you leave." He gave the leash a curl, pulling the slack tight over his palm so that he yanked on her slightly. "Come, Prodosiia."</p><p>Her feet shuffled forward, but she followed him regardless.</p><p>With a slightly stronger tug, Emet-Selch pulled her back into his hold, settling an arm on her outer shoulder. Again she stumbled to him before finally catching up to his pace and lifting her eyes from the floor. She returned to a face of wide curiosity in the realization they were going somewhere else, which meant new things to see.</p><p>The world suddenly shifted around them, and they were back in the room he had held Alma. Simple stone walls and a plain bed in one corner, chains tied to both ends.</p><p>... Something made her uncomfortable about this place. It was transparent on her face as her lips pulled into a concerned frown. Screaming, pain, <em> helplessness</em>. She reached for one of her arms and nervously scratched at the mixture of scales and feathers of her upper biceps- a habit she carried over from her previous self. The expression remained on her face even as she caught his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly he was very frightening.</p><p>"I <em> hope </em> for your sake you will rarely spend time here." He moved, turning to her, placing a curled finger under her jaw and tilting upwards again to catch her gaze as he continued to murmur. "Only if you're bad will I confine you here."</p><p>He let her head slip from his grasp, leash tumbling to the floor as he let it go to step around the room, making sure his shoes clicked and let out a dull echo as he paced.</p><p>"You'll be a good girl, won't you, Prodosiia?" he whispered, turning back towards her as his lips curled into a sly smile.</p><p>The sin eater’s head tilted downward, her eyes remaining on him as nervousness coursed through her. There were still so many noises he made that she could not understand, but one that he mentioned stuck out as well.</p><p><em> Good</em>.</p><p>Another little nervous mewl came out of her nose. Her lips and jaws moved, a few airy sounds coming out as she tried to form the word.</p><p>“G... gud...” she whispered. She didn’t know what he had asked, but she knew that word. Or thought she understood it.</p><p>"Yes, good," Emet purred, taking a cautious step towards her and letting his hands settle on her upper arms, stroking along them affectionately. "Sometimes we may need to use this room for... convenience... but otherwise..."</p><p>Emet took a step forward, pulling her into his arms and dotting a soft kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"Come, let us quit this place."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Baby. BABY. We love BABY.</p><p>But also soft Emet. He loves baby so much. </p><p>
  <em>Vibing for the smut and the angst.</em>
</p><p>Side note: one thing that really fascinates Rose is that her writing style changes with Prodosiia. It becomes simpler and the word usage really tied to emotions. Wonder if you'll notice it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to scream about FFXIV fanfiction, Zenos, Emet-Selch, and anyone else, come join us at our discord server at <a href="https://discord.gg/RHEBesD">Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club</a>. We'd love to meet you ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>